Vampire Games
by Styx Volturi-Romani
Summary: The Vampire Games, the newest competition among the immortals of the world. Fists fly, venom is spit and newborn nomad Styx is thrown into the middle of it all. When she's pinned against the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, her world is turned upside down when she realizes that they aren't as bad as the Cullens made them to be. OC/Marcus - Rated M for language and slight sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is the first Twilight fic that I have been brave enough to post. I hope people like it and don't mind the whole 'Mary Sue' thing. I just love the characters so much, I felt like dumping myself into the movies/books. So just enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot and Styx. I wish I owned the Volturi and Romanians though...**_

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to the Vampire Games!" cried the fair haired, red eyed announcer and the crowd around him roared with excitement. The recently rented out stadium was filled to the brim with Volturi guards, coven members of every type and countless nomads, all waiting to see who'd rip whose head off.

The announcer was a friend of mine, Rick Meister. He'd been changed six years prior, around the same time I'd been changed. In fact, he'd been changed in the same place and we'd been traveling together for some time. After a few years, we separated. This was the first time in three years that I'd seen him and his look hadn't changed a bit.

His blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he wore horribly torn clothes. He had decided to embrace his nature... and become one of the most frightening looking vampires in America. Keyword; _looking_. Believe me, after living with the guy for a few years, he tended to get on my nerves pretty easy. He had a viciously scratchy voice and a definite blood lust that many woman found sexy. I didn't. I preferred a man who thinks with his brain, not his teeth.

Anyway, he took his signature top hat off his head and waved it in front of him dramatically. That's right, he'd been an actor as a human. I'd forgotten about that until just now. He continued on with his dramatics, "Welcome, welcome, royalty," he tipped his hat towards the box where the Volturi leaders were sitting, "and nomads alike. We have been gathered here today to witness the first Blue Moon Vampire Games!"

I snorted; he only called it the 'blue moon' vampire games because they were only going to happen in a blue moon. Metaphorically. Blue Moon to vampires means ten years for humans. I rolled my eyes; I was the one to come up with the title and symbol for the games and Rick always stole my thunder. Figures. He's jealous of everything about me.

"First off, I'd like to thank my partner, Styx, for showing up tonight as she has been nominated referee for this evening," he said with a grin and I gaped at him. A wave of laughter rolled through the crowd as they saw my reaction and if I were human, my cheeks would be crimson. I narrowed my eyes at Rick, "You slimy, dirty..."

"Aw, come on. You're the best for it anyway, Sticky!" called a voice and I rolled my eyes at one of my closer friends, Emmett, who was sitting by his mate Rosalie who, thankfully, had some sense and was trying to get him to sit down.

My eyes snapped over to another one of my close friends, Garrett, as he sputtered hysterically, "Sticky?!" He broke out into loud laughter and I swear, my head almost exploded in pure hate. Someone put a hand on my back and I turned to see Jane standing behind me. Sure, we weren't too close of friends but I was really grateful when Garrett bent backwards in pain and his laughter was cut short. I nodded to her in thanks and she floated back to her master's side, Aro grinned as he placed a pleasant hand on the top of her head.

Rick cleared his throat, "Sorry about that, folks. Let's get a move on. Our first two competitors, straight from Volterra, Italy... brawny _and_ brainy... the physically strongest guards from the Volturi coven... Felix and Demetri!" The two men, waving to the crowd around them, leapt down from beside their masters and held their fists in the air in pride. Once the applause had settled down, they moved to their spots, a square off to the side with a huge gold V in the middle.

"He's big... he's burl... he'll smash you like a bug... give it up for Emmett Cullen!" Rick crowed and the hulking vampire leapt to the center of the arena, basking in the cheers of his fellow immortals. Once again, the crowd subsided and Rick grinned, "One can see what you're planning and the other will subdue your adrenaline rush! Let's have a warm welcome to Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale!"

Edward and Jasper, unlike the first three males, calmly walked down the stairs and shook hands with random fans. Once down onto the floor, they joined Emmett in the 'Cullen" square. Rick grinned, "Of course, when not in use as a referee, our dear friend Styx will be joining for a few matches." A whisper spread through the crowd like wildfire and was cut off by Rick screeching, "They're mean! They're Romanian and if you're not careful, they'll impale you! Let's hear it for Vladimir and Stefan!"

I watched with interest as two males, a dark haired muscular one and a white haired daintier one, strode out onto the floor with an air of confidence that I did not miss. They were cocky. Well, I'll take them down a few notches. I smirked and leaned against the railing of the arena, peering down at them.

A few more vampires were announced, a young elemental and a nomad, then Rick lowered his voice, "For our first fight, we have... Emmett Cullen versus Felix Volturi!" My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and I couldn't resist the laugh that left my mouth as I grinned. I'd been waiting for this fight for years. Ever since I'd met Emmett and met Felix, I'd been waiting for them to battle, to see who was stronger.

To say the fight was boring would be a complete understatement. It went on for hours; Emmett tossing Felix into a concrete wall and Felix drop-kicking Emmett into the ceiling. It was back and forth, back and forth, and for once I was grateful that I was a vampire or I might have expired already. It ended when both men were exhausted and with a final weak push, Emmett fell to the ground, completely wiped out. Felix landed on his knees beside the worthy foe and dropped like a sack of potatoes.

I snorted and gave my hand an unconcerned wave, "Felix wins." I winced at the level of sound the crowd made at my statement and groaned. This was getting too boring. After a while, it became a boring routine. Rick would announce a fight. The two competitors would duke it out. One would win. Repeat. Now I know how Marcus feels about _everything_. I was starting to regret coming to this stupid fight when Rick shouted, "Next up we have... Vladimir versus Styx!"

My head shot up in surprise and I caught the white haired vampire's haughty expression. My fingers dug rivets into the steel bar as I fumed, "Oh, you're so going down, you albino little freak." I leapt over the bar, which was now nearly bent in half, and sneered at the Romanian, "Good luck. You'll need it."

He smirked back at me teasingly, "Oh, I'm not the one who needs luck, young one."

For a moment, he cast a proud look up at his partner and I smirked smugly, "That your boyfriend?" Without warning, I was tossing and turning, the white haired man's enraged face hovering over mine as his hands tightened around my neck. My teeth found his shoulder and he roared, leaping off of me, and then we began circling.

It was predator versus predator. I tilted my head a bit, wincing when there was a crack and arching an eyebrow at the blonde, "I was only asking a question. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed. You didn't have to attack me."

He snarled, "It was insulting. Do I seem gay to you?"

I snorted and didn't answer. Instead, I side swiped his legs, making him land on his back, and grabbed his hands, pinning them to the ground as I straddled him, "Well, in this compromising position, your, uh, _friend _shouldn't be too happy, should he?"

He growled and turned us over so I was pinned beneath him now. Feeling him pressed against me, I realized with slight shock that this man was, indeed, very straight. He smirked at me smugly, "Now answer me. Do I seem gay to you?" Choking back a retort, I kneed him hard in the groin and he rolled off me in obvious pain. I rolled my shoulders, "Not particularly but nothing is as it seems."

As he stood shakily, I began to circle around him like a shark, "So... been in the states long?"

He shook his head, "Arrived days ago from..."

"Right, right, right, Romania. You're like the original Dracula kind of vampire, right? You and tall, dark and scary over there are like the original Princes of Darkness," I said, impressed. I'd never met a legit 'original vampire' before. It was like I was talking to a legend... though, I didn't dare show my excitement just now. I'd fan girl over him and the dark brooding guy later. Right now, I was contemplating what to do to finish this fight.

He shook his head with a slight chuckle, "You do not know how true your statement is, young one. You see, Stefan and I are the inspiration for what you commonly know as Count Dracula. I am in fact, Vlad the Impaler. And let me just warn you, I did not just impale men on stakes..."

I winced at his horrible innuendo and guessed that he'd been waiting to use that one for a _really_ long time. I humored him and glanced at the darker of the two, "So he's the image and you're the name. Interesting. Who did most of the 'impaling'?"

White hair shrugged, "We each did our fair share. After our change, our other coven mates would join us and even our wives found pleasure in making the mortals suffer."

"Wow... sounds like a party," I said sarcastically, wrinkling my nose. "Any other hobbies you'd like to share? Did you perchance collect stamps or figurines in the few moments where you weren't shoving sticks up guy's asses?"

He chuckled, "You are a funny one."

He pounced suddenly and I was ready. As he leapt, I grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him into the ground. Maneuvering around him, I managed to get behind him and pull his head up by his hair. With a single twitch of my wrist, I could off his head with ease. But I didn't. Instead, I smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I think I win."

I dropped him to the floor as applause erupted from the stands. He smoothed his hair back down and sent me a begrudging smile, "Not bad, I haven't fought like that in over a century." I scoffed and reached out to shake his hand out of sport, "Yeah, I could tell. That was kind of an amateur move... but hey, I understand. I'm a bit rusty too. Say, thanks for giving me a challenge, uh..."

"Vladimir," he informed me and smiled pleasantly, giving me a firm hand shake. I turned to see another pair of fighters come onto the floor and Vladimir gestured toward the darker man, "Would you like to join us? I couldn't help but notice that you were standing up on the balcony... alone."

I swear, any other guy and I would have refused. But this guy was interesting and I kinda wanted to talk to him more. I shrugged with a small smile, "Why not?" He smiled back at me and took my hand, leading me over to his friend who looked a little more than annoyed at his partner's actions. Nevertheless, he held a hand out with a forced smile, "Stefan."

I snickered, "Styx, pleasure to meet you. May I ask why you're speaking in only one syllable sentences?"

The corner of Vladimir's mouth turned up in a smirk as his companion replied, "I'm not a people person."

I nodded, "I see... well, I hope you warm up to me at some point. You Romanians really are quite fascinating. Tell me, did you keep count on how many people you impaled over the years?"

Stefan turned to me with a wicked smile and proudly said in his deep baritone voice, "Last I counted, it was 20,238."

My eyes widened marginally, "Whoa... uh... those are some mighty high numbers..."

"Yes, we hope to add to the total soon."

At this, I stood, "WELL, looks like I have to referee! Good meeting you Vladimir... Stefan..." I left the disappointed Vladimir and the smugly grinning Stefan behind as I moved to a familiar bunch of faces.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Always good to see you, Styx."

I grinned back at him, "Likewise, Carlisle."

Alice waved at me from a few seats behind and Esme patted my hand, giving me a warm smile. See, they were sweet and nice and fair and very, very good people. The problem was they were just a bit too nice. It's almost painfully obvious that I am no saint so being in their little family wouldn't have been the best choice. Plus... we aren't exactly on the same diet, if you know what I mean. 1 human drinker + 9 animal drinkers = no go.

Seeing so many human drinkers actually made me feel welcome. It wasn't often that vampires like the Volturi and the Romanians showed up in America. I rarely ever saw nomads around, because the Quileute territory agreement and Olympic regulations on their land (no feeding within Forks or Port Angeles, blah, blah, blah...). I was the only human drinker for miles around. And, I admit, I was getting rather... lonely.

Rick had been my companion for a while, similar to the way Stefan and Vladimir were traveling. Just friends... I hoped. The sudden reaction from Vladimir gave me the sneaking suspicion that he was in some sort of denial. I'd get it out of him sooner or later. Speaking of the two Romanian devils, Stefan's name had been called out and along with his, mine.

"Oh, perfect... I'm gonna be impaled," I whined.

_**Despite my teasing, I do not ship Stefan and Vladimir together. The pairing leaves a weird taste in my mouth, so to speak. Poor Styx, let's hope she doesn't get impaled! Till next time.**_

_**~Penny**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Woo! Chapter 2! Alright! This shows a bit more about Styx, thankfully, but not too much, unfortunately. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

Stefan cracked his knuckles and, to my surprise, gave me a quick bow. I gave an awkward curtsy back, to which several people snickered. I narrowed my eyes and then rolled them, "Geez..."

He chuckled at me, "Feeling embarrassed?"

I shrugged, "More than usual today but I'll live."

"No, you won't," he countered back with a grin and in a flash, he was behind me, his hand directly on the back of my collar bone. If he applied as much pressure as I thought he'd apply, he'd rip my spine out. I gulped back some fear and spun, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him down. To my surprise, he complied with a grunt and I flipped over his head, now doing the exact same thing to him that he was about to do to me not ten seconds before.

"Looks like I've got the upper hand now, huh?" I said with a smirk.

He shook his head, flipping over me and repeating my actions, "I will not fall for the same trick twice. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..."

"And you're the fool," I said bravely and ducked, kicking his legs out from under him. He grunted again as I pressed the toe of my shoe to his chest and smirked, "Well, there you have it. Game. Set. Match." I held out my hand to help him up and he brushed it away as he stood and stalked back to Vladimir. The crowd roared around me and I basked in the attention.

As expected, the ancient male vampire, who'd just got a beat down from a female newbie vampire, wasn't too happy. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as I turned and winked at him. My eyes grew in size as Rick announced, "How about a round of applause for our two finalists... Felix and Styx!" I froze and turned to Felix who, while still managing to look smug, had a slight uncomfortable air around him. I assumed he wasn't used to fighting a girl and I smirked at my upper hand.

"Shall we dance?" I asked with a malicious leer.

He returned it fully and smirked, "I'll lead."

I wasn't sure which was worse; being in the fight or watching it. Carlisle raised his hand to cover Esme's eyes as Felix bent me almost in two and I screeched in pain. Alice buried her face in Jasper's shoulder and Emmett covered his face with his hands, unable to watch the horrid fight. Aro was on the edge of his seat, watching our every move with eager eyes. Too bad I was getting my ass whipped or I would have shown off. Marcus's eyes were wider than usual and he leaned forward, watching with no small amount of sadness.

Even Stefan and Vladimir were gawking in horror. Felix bit off pieces of my arms and sides and I clawed at his face, surely making scars that wouldn't fade. He broke off one of my legs and I managed to rip part of his head away. He was fighting with one eye and I was fighting with one leg. I sat on the ground, my eyes narrowed, daring him to come near.

Caius was grinning, staring at us with a huge amount of interest. He was hoping to see me die. He was hoping Felix would end it all for me and that he'd be the one to strike the match that set me ablaze. My fury in my eyes, I swore to myself that it wouldn't happen.

I army crawled to my leg as Felix clutched at his face and I shoved my leg back into my pelvis, crying out in pain. Once it was slightly healed, enough to walk, I walked to Felix and picked up the half of his face I'd broken. With kind eyes, I offered it to him, "Truce?"

"NO! KILL HER!" cried a voice and I sneered at Caius. Aro put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Rick was sitting on his pedestal, holding his microphone like a lifeline as I helped Felix press part of his face back in place. Vladimir and Stefan were both standing, watching with confused eyes as I put Felix's arm over my shoulder and helped him limp to his fellow guards. With a heavy heart, I shook my head and put a hand on Felix's shoulder, "You win."

Another roar shook the stadium, with both triumph and fury. I continued to shake my head and I zipped up to Rick, tearing the microphone from his hands, "I'd like to announce my retirement from refereeing and that I will not, repeat, will not be participating in this event ever again. Felix has won. Thank you and have a good day." I dropped the microphone and before it hit the floor, I had left the stadium completely.

_**Okay so the fight with Stefan was really, really confusing and I apologize. I cannot write fighting to save my own life. I also didn't give much to the image of Styx, I realized. She's got shoulder length black hair and she's about 5'7 maybe 5'8. I hope my writing isn't too confusing for people. I'm super nuerotic about my writing so if I'm totally ruining this and you think I should quit writing, feel free to leave a review. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this shows **_**way**_** more about Styx than I expected. I am very happy with how the story's turning out so far. I hope you like it as much as I do. Btw, if you couldn't tell, I suck at leaving Author's notes. :P Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I sulked, the memories of the previous day streaming through my head like a constant movie. It was one of the things about being a vampire that I hated. The memories. They never left you. There were good memories, like meeting Vladimir and seeing Carlisle after such a long time, and there were bad memories, like fighting Felix and feeling like a monster for being in a fight like that. I'm not a bad person, or at least that's what I tell myself every day in hopes it comes true.

I rolled over onto my side, the wind blowing my black hair into my eyes. I wiped it away and sighed, sitting up. After the fight, and out of embarrassment, I'd just leapt up onto the stadium top and watched boredly as vampires, one after the other, filed out of the building and ran away to their homes. Oddly, when the Volturi passed, I didn't see Marcus or Aro with them. It was rather odd considering they always had the guard with them.

I casually slid down the wall, rubbing my butt to check if I'd ripped my jeans. Nope, they were good. I zipped up my black hoodie over my gray t-shirt and slinked back into the stadium surprised to see Aro, Marcus, Stefan, Vladimir and Carlisle all talking to Rick at the same time. I caught a few of their questions.

"Do you have any idea where she'd go?"

"No idea. She's a nomad. She travels alone," answered Rick to an exasperated Carlisle.

"Where was she last?"

Rick shrugged at the animated Volturi leader, "I think she was in New York but that was like a month ago."

"What is she like?"

"Well, Mr. Marcus, sir, she's kinda... a loner. She uh, never stuck around much. She likes having time to herself... then again, she's told me before that she's lonely and that staying by herself too long drives her a bit nuts," Rick admitted sheepishly.

"What are the chances she will join our coven?" asked Vladimir fiercely and Aro scoffed, "Like she would join your coven when she has been offered a special spot by my side as part of my guard!"

"I just want her safe."

"I know, Carlisle, my old friend. I assure you, if she joins us, she will be treated as part of the family," Aro reassured and it was Stefan's turn to scoff, "Right, you mean she will be added to your little collection of vampire prizes. No, if she joins us, she will be treated as our equal, we will not treat her as a servant but a sister and family member."

As the five men argued, I held back the urge to giggle. Oh, it was so cute that they were fighting over me. I'd never been fought over before. As they argued, I considered their propositions. Aro wanted me to join his coven but I'd be treated as one of his 'guard', same as Felix who'd recently been put through Hell just to please his masters. Stefan and Vladimir had a good point. I'd rather be their equal than be a 'lower class citizen', as Stefan colorfully put it.

"She will be a sister to us too, Stefan. Do not worry about that," Marcus droned and for some reason, Stefan believed him. He'd never believe Aro though. He'd sooner bathe in cement than believe one word Aro said. I smirked and rolled my eyes, walking into the open and tapping my foot impatiently. One by one, the men turned and smiled at the sight of me.

I grinned smugly and bent forward, putting my hands on my knees, "Aw, you guys are so cute, fighting over me like I'm the new shiny toy." I giggled and skipped forward, acting cute... for just a moment. Suddenly, serious Styx returned, "State your business... and I shall consider it."

Vladimir took a step forward, smiling at me proudly, "We would like you to join our coven. You shall have equal benefits to us and we shall consider you our equal." Over his shoulder, Stefan nodded in agreement. "We have a castle in Romania, up in the mountains. The view is beautiful and we have every opportunity in the world to go explore without the threat of discovery. Nearby towns provide food and entertainment. If there is anything you desire, you name it and we will try our best to get it for you."

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Hmm... very tempting boys, very tempting. Aro, what do you and Marcus think?"

Aro scoffed, as I knew he would, at their, in his opinion, petty excuse for a proposition and waved his hand, "I can give you all that and more. Our castle is filled to the brim with priceless jewels, ancient paintings and enough books that you would not be able to read in three lifetimes as a human. If you desire it, consider it done, no trying, just doing. You will have your pick of many, many Italian men as your mate and, if you so wish it, we will allow you your own vehicle, of the best quality, of course."

"Buying love doesn't work with me, Aro, but I like the way you think," I said slightly impressed. With one thought in mind, I pressed my fingertips together and asked to no one in particular, "How do you feel about pets?"

This struck everyone as an odd question. Aro answered first, "I adore puppies and such but Caius hates wolves so I am afraid if you have a dog, it will have to be placed someplace far from the castle. Everything else is fine; goldfish, horses, goats, guinea pigs, rats, birds, anything... except cats." Aro shuddered in disgust, "I absolutely hate cats."

I arched an eyebrow at him, "I have a cat..."

"Can I see the cute widdle thing?" asked Aro cheerfully and both my eyebrows rose in confusion, "I thought you hated cats." Aro shrugged, "Well, I do but I should not judge before I get to know something, even the feline disaster I am sure you are going to show me."

I wrinkled my nose at him and zipped out to my car nearby. I lifted my hairless cat from the car and cooed, "Oh, it's okay, Vladdy. Mommy will keep you safe."

My shoulders bunched up in embarrassment when their loud laughter reached my ears. I put Vladimir, my hairless cat, into my sweatshirt so he wouldn't freeze. As I walked into the stadium, everyone but Vladimir and Marcus was laughing. Vladimir had a grim look of distaste on his face and faced me with his nose wrinkled, "You named your cat after me?"

I snickered a little, "I named him Vladimir before I met you, dear. Don't flatter yourself."

I unzipped the top of my sweatshirt and Vlad poked his head out, staring at the new people and producing a distressed meow. I rubbed his head, "Oh, honey, it's okay. They won't hurt you. Mommy won't let them." I looked back up at the guys and laughed out loud.

Aro's face looked priceless, his face wrinkled up in disgust and his mouth turned down in the most forced frown I've ever seen. He stared at the cat and then at the floor, "I see... and he is permanent?"

I narrowed my eyes angrily at Aro and growled, "Yes."

I heard someone coo from beside me and I was surprised to see Stefan grinning at Vlad and rubbing his ears. Vladimir, still a little miffed from the name, was peering at the cat with what seemed like quiet interest. The corners of his mouth perked up, "He is cute."

Aro's nose wrinkled further, "Cute?! That thing is-!"

In a flash, I handed Vlad to Stefan, reached forward, grasped Aro's shirt and proceeded to glare into his eyes as deep as I could, dragging him down so he had to look up at me. His eyes showed bits of fear and defiance and he stared up at me, waiting for me to speak. I narrowed my eyes in anger, "Vlad is not a thing. He is a cat. He is my cat and he will not be insulted in my presence. If you do not like him then I suppose I'll stay with a coven that does."

With that, I back trailed to Stefan and took Vlad from him, cuddling my feline friend to me. I sent a hurt look over at Aro, who'd straightened up and was busy fixing his creased tie. Vladimir finally got over the whole name thing and booped Vlad on the nose, laughing when Vlad blinked at him curiously. I smiled, "You know... I think I'm gonna go with you guys."

Vladimir and Stefan highfived, grinning at each other and speaking in fast Romanian that I couldn't understand. I hugged Vlad to me, softening my grip when he protested weakly, and turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle... what do you think?" Carlisle had been my first real friend, along with the entire Cullen clan. His opinion mattered a lot to me.

He blinked at me and smiled, "I only want you happy. Make sure this is really what you want to do and stick with it. If it turns out that it wasn't as great as you thought, you can always come back and we'll welcome you with open arms. I'll miss you, Styx. We all will."

With venomous tears in my eyes, I rushed to Carlisle and buried my face in his chest, hugging him for all it was worth. Vlad crawled out from between us and walked past Aro casually, hissing at the dark haired Volturi leader. Aro shrieked and jumped into Jane's arms, staring at the cat in fright and anger. I stared in awe as Marcus's face began to twitch and suddenly, without warning, he laughed loudly.

We all jumped because his voice was louder than he let on. He'd always been the suffer-in-silence type and actually hearing the volume his voice could be at... it was odd. A lot of things about Marcus were odd. He didn't seem like the kind of man to rule over the vampire world like Aro or Caius. He seemed like the kind of man that would settle down and find a mate and live blissfully happy for all eternity. Why he was with the Volturi, I suppose I'll never know.

Another thing was how stoic he was all the time. How bored he acted. You'd think he'd be as entertained as Aro but he wasn't. He sat quietly and, on occasion, spoke or sighed quietly. I knew this because for about six months, I trained for the Volturi guard. Yeah, I considered being Aro's little servant for a while but that was before I realized what a little punk Aro was. Anyway, whilst in the castle, I'd spent a lot of time observing, mostly the people, like Felix, Jane, Demetri... and Marcus.

My heart had gone out to Marcus and, for the first time since my change, I felt like I loved someone. I felt like he needed me. Like he needed someone to hold him, rock him back and forth and whisper that everything would be alright. I'm sure he had someone like that as some point. Maybe that's why he's so sad...

"Dear one, we should go. Merely staying in the same room as the Volturi is making me itch," complained Vladimir and he gently tugged on my hand.

I cast one look back at Carlisle before giving a half-hearted wave to everyone. Aro, despite the situation, wore his usual grin as he returned my wave. Carlisle gave me a soft smile and waved back as well. Marcus strode forward and, to my surprise, held out Vlad, "I believe this is yours."

I gently pulled my hairless cat from Marcus's cold fingers and zipped him up in my sweatshirt again. For a moment I was still, wondering what to say to the only Volturi I had respect for. After a few seconds, I looked up at Marcus and muttered, "You're a good man, Marcus. I'd try to persuade you to come with me, to be free, but Aro would kill me."

Marcus chuckled and I brushed my hand against his, intertwining my fingers in his colder ones for a moment, "Marcus, I know things are hard. My life from the very beginning has been hard. My mom died when I was born. My dad died when I was six. I fell in love... and he was tragically torn from me..." I winced at the memory but stayed strong for Marcus, "What I'm trying to say is, things will get better, no matter how bleak, boring and dull your life might be now, there's a rainbow around every corner... and if you need someone to help you through it, you know I'm here for you."

Everyone was still as statues around me and I squeezed Marcus's hand once before drifting away from him and cradling my cat in my arms. When life gets tough, the tough get going, and that's just what I was doing. I was going... starting a new life with two great men who cared enough for me to call me their equal.

I turned and gave one last wave before walking with Vladimir and Stefan to my car. Considering the sun was coming out and the pressure of running high speeds with my cat against my chest posed a problem, I decided to drive to the airport and use what little money I had left to buy plane tickets to Romania.

**Oh d'aw!~ Stefan likes kitties. :3 FYI, I might be getting a hairless kitten named Vladimir soon so YAY! Just a little window into my boring life. Meh but you don't want to hear about me. You want to hear about Styx, Vladimir and Stefan. So till next time.**

**~Penny**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Since I completely suck at AN, I've decided to skip on the top ANs and focus on the bottom ones (and finishing my story). Here's more Stefan, Vladimir and Styx! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

Stefan tutted when I offered up my spare money and pushed it back into my hand, "Oh no, dear. Did we not mention we were incredibly wealthy as well? We did say anything you desire and we meant it. Keep your money and buy something nice when we get home." He pressed a Visa card into the cashier lady's hand and I pondered over his last sentence. Home. I'd never had a real home before. Vladimir curled his fingers through mine and gave me a happy smile as we waited in the terminal. Yeah, I think I can call anywhere these guys live home.

Before long we were in the plane, first class thanks to Stefan, and on our way to Romania. It was staggering. I had never left the Oregon/Washington area for anything and now I was suddenly flying out of the country with two men I barely knew just because of what they _said_. Then again, they didn't look like the kind of guys to overtake a girl like me... well, Vladimir didn't. Stefan looked like he could commit first degree homicide and he'd still be able to summon gorgeous women to his side with a snap of his fingers.

I smirked at the thought and Stefan, who'd been seated next to me, turned to me with a glass of champagne in his hand, "Something amusing you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just a stupid thought."

"Let me be the judge of that," he demanded and leaned on the arm rest of his chair, waiting for me to spill my thoughts to him. I rolled my eyes at his behavior but laughed. He smiled at me and leaned his chin in his hand, "Oh, come on. Our newest coven mate has to tell us a little about herself... or we would be coven mates with a complete stranger!"

My eyes darted back and forth frantically as people turned to us in annoyance and confusion, "Stefan, not so loud..."

"Then tell me, what was your thought," Stefan said in a quiet voice, not seeming to notice the people who used to be staring.

I silently fumed at the obviously dominant male and huffed, "Fine, while we were going through the terminal, I was thinking how weird it was that I was able to trust you and Vladimir so quickly and I was scolding myself for following complete strangers to a faraway country. Also, I decided you could commit first degree homicide and still get a hot girl without even trying... Happy?"

His eyes sparkled mischievously and he leaned back in his seat contentedly, "Yes, yes I am."

I rolled my eyes at him and then leaned forward to where Vladimir was sitting alone, "Hey Vladimir, why was Stefan talking so loud about covens and stuff?"

Vladimir leaned his chair back so it was lying on my seat and smirked up at me as his head rested practically in my lap, "He is saying things like that because we do not care what humans think of us. We are vampires, we drink human blood to survive. Let them fear us for who we are and worship us. We are gods among men. We do not act like saints because we are not saints. The Volturi act as though they are _royalty_."

Vladimir scoffed and would have spit on the ground had they not been in a private jet, "They act as though they have committed no crime. To that, I say they are cowards."

"Marcus isn't a coward," I said quietly and my tone caused Vladimir's expression to soften.

He reached back and grasped my hands in his, "He is not part of their coven willingly, dearest. You see, long ago, before you existed, Stefan and I ruled over the entire vampire world. Aro was changed, saw his chance and destroyed our coven and demolished our castles, declaring himself the leader of all vampires."

Stefan sneered and I put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down as Vladimir continued, "We had nothing but each other..." Vladimir sighed and Stefan patted his shoulder comfortingly. Vladimir took a deep breath, "Aro destroyed our coven and began to build his own, starting with the first two, Marcus and Caius. Aro, Marcus and Caius had been good friends around their changing. They agreed to rule the world together..."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Pfft! By that, he meant rule the world himself with the other two flanking him."

Vladimir nodded and continued on sadly, "Unfortunately, Marcus fell in love with Aro's younger sister, Didyme, and she refused to bend to his will, convincing Marcus that the best thing to do would be to leave her brother behind. Aro didn't want this... so he killed her."

I gasped and realized my little hunch was right. Marcus _had_ had someone in his life before... but she was killed. That's why he was so sad. I listened as Stefan continued, "The bastard blamed us for his sister's death and to this day, everyone but Marcus knows of Aro's power hungry ways. He killed his own sister just to keep his right hand man in line."

"So, you see, if Marcus knew what had happened, he would have ripped Aro apart thousands of years ago and then tried to kill himself. The reason Marcus is so sad is because..."

"He has nothing to live for," I finished for him and venomous tears pooled in my eyes, "I know the feeling. My boyfriend... well, ex-boyfriend, I guess... died in a car accident. He'd been at the bar with a few friends and his ex-girlfriend showed up, begging for him back. He told her 'no' but she was so drunk, he decided to be nice and give her a ride home. His car was hit by an oncoming semi-truck. She survived... he didn't.

"I know exactly how Marcus feels. Believe me, I tried to kill myself plenty of times after he died but... somehow... something in the back of my head always said, 'it's not worth it', 'there's something better out there', 'you will survive this'. I had a friend, actually, he's the guy who was the announcer at the stadium, Rick. We were close friends for a while and when he was offered a chance at immortality, well... who wouldn't want that?

"He jumped at the chance and told me he wanted me to come too. I had nothing to live for so I thought, what the hell? Why not? We were bitten, trained, fed, taught, trained some more and then... the fights broke out," I said grimly. "Our creators, as we called them, forced us to fight each other. Survival of the fittest, they said. Heh, I wasn't the fittest. I was the fastest. I dodged, flipped and kicked so fast, they said I was a blur among the others."

I saw that I had Vladimir and Stefan's attention and smiled softly. It wasn't often you got guys like this who would hang off your every word. I gave a grim smile, "Let's just say I won out a lot. After about three years, they released us. Some of us became nomads, others went the way of the 'coward' as Stefan puts it," I said teasingly. "Those that joined the Volturi weren't seen again and if they were, they were seen with red capes and bronze necklaces. Demetri was one of them, Chelsea another... we all survived our own way. They just took the low road and sniveled at Aro's feet, begging for a spot on his beloved guard.

"As for me, I became a nomad... but I didn't travel. I stayed near my home town and near the Cullens. Carlisle became a close personal friend, the first of many. The entire Cullen clan loved me but it was my diet that kept Carlisle from asking me to join. I didn't mind. As long as I abide by their rules, I was free to come and go as I pleased. I was relatively happy... that is, until I saw Demetri again.

"The poor guy was going on about how great being in the guard was and, I am ashamed to admit it... I trained to be in the guard for a few months," I said grudgingly. "Whilst there, I met the King of the JackAsses himself, the pain bringer Jane, Felix and Marcus. Once in a while, Marcus and I would talk. Not excessively but enough to bring each other good company. He'd chuckle at my jokes and I'd marvel at his intelligence and gentlemanly qualities... bleh, getting all gushy here."

"We do not mind," Vladimir said with a knowing smile.

Stefan nodded, "Go on. The more we know, the better chance we have of making you happy."

If I could blush, I would have. I was so happy to have guys who were good listeners _and_ wanted to make me happy. I grinned and continued on with my story, "After six months, I got tired of being pushed around by a twelve year old little brat and left in the middle of training. I returned to the Cullens and I've been there ever since. Emmett was the one who told me about the Vampire Games and since I hadn't met too many human drinkers for a while, I decided to go mingle, maybe join a coven... didn't know I'd be fighting or breaking tradition."

"It is not tradition if it has not gotten past the first annual event," Vladimir chuckled, "You did nothing wrong, dearest."

I bowed my head, "I feel like I did something wrong."

Stefan tilted my head up to look at him, "Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Richard was wrong for making an event such as that and you stood up to him. It was very brave and we are proud of you."

I smiled and intertwined my fingers with Stefan's while I wrapped an arm around Vladimir in a weird sort of hug, "I've only known you guys for about a day but you are the best friends a girl could have." They hugged me back and grumbled as turbulence caused us to shake violently.

A voice came on over the intercom, "Good afternoon, passengers. This is your captain speaking. We're going to have a little bit of turbulence here but not to worry, it's just your usual Romanian thunder storm. Please fasten your seatbelts and do not move around the cabin. Thank you."

Vladimir pulled the shade up on his window and pointed, "Styx, have you seen a thunder storm up close?" I shook my head and stared out the window in shock, no pun intended. Tiny flickers of lightning jumped from cloud to cloud and occasionally, a large bolt would flash by, blinding me. I grinned and leaned over Stefan to get a closer look, "Cool."

Both men chuckled at my reaction and Stefan draped an arm over my shoulders, gripping me a little as all of us grinned and laughed with each other quietly. I pressed my hands against the glass and stared in awe as a cloud nearby built up its lightning and then...

CRASH!

I panicked. My hair was blown around wildly as the window I'd been pressed against seconds before gaped wide and the air around us seemed to get sucked out the window. Nearby passengers screamed and shouted for help. I stared at the window and a brilliant idea hit me. I pulled the sleeve of my sweat shirt back and then stuck my arm out the window, blocking up the hole. The passengers were still startled and many asked how I was doing that without getting hurt. I explained my high pain tolerance and they sat in their seats satisfied with my answer.

A few minutes later, we landed at our destination and the captain of the plane personally thanked me for keeping things under control. Vladimir and Stefan, who'd kept quiet since the window exploded, stared at me smugly. I narrowed my eyes at them, "What?"

"You were all concerned about people finding out what we really are and then you stick your bare arm out a plane window," Stefan clarified with a smirk and Vladimir laughed.

I shrugged, "Well, I better get used to showing off how awesome I am. I am going to be living with you guys." They nodded and we began trudging towards the terminals to get Vlad and our luggage... well, my luggage. They didn't bring anything but the clothes on their backs. To my surprise, a limo pulled up to the sidewalk and the driver held out a sign that said, "Romani."

"Romani?" I questioned and Stefan shrugged, "We needed a last name so we came up with Romani." I chuckled, "Oh, that's so original..."

"We were not going for originality, love," said Vladimir with a smug smile as he opened the door to the limo and ushered me inside. I crawled in and the boys followed, sitting on either side of me.

I looked out the window as we drove and smiled, "Wow... lots of snow here... I'm gonna make so many snow angels!" They laughed at me and I smiled. We didn't get a lot of snow in Oregon so it was cool seeing this much snow. Then again, Romania, the land of tons and tons of snow. I grinned, "I think I'm going to like it here."

_**Here ya go. Styx's back story. Whatchu think? :3 R&R please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This is your room," said Vladimir and with a sweep of his hand, opened up the door. My jaw dropped in awe. This room was beautiful! Deep greens and grays covered the room and the furniture had black finish. A canopy bed stood near the back wall and a huge window took up most of the wall across from the door.

I walked to the window and balked at the gorgeous view, "Wow…"

"You like it?"

"I love it," I breathed. To my right, a door stood open and I could see it was my own personal bathroom. To the left, another door, a walk-in closet. A hope chest next to my bed and the most pristine chandelier I'd ever seen hanging above my bed. I reached up and was able to barely touch the crystals, the facets sending small shimmers of light around the room.

I gasped as something settled around my neck and I looked down to see a blood gold chain with a small 'R' pendant hanging from it. Vladimir clasped it and put his hands on my shoulders, "Welcome to the family, mea dragă."

Vladimir moved away and something heavier and thicker settled onto my shoulders. A thick black velvet cape. Stefan tied it around my neck and I smiled, "Whoa… my own cape?"

Stefan chuckled, "We all have one, dragă."

I twirled in a circle and grinned as my cape fanned out around me, "This has to be the coolest thing ever." I rushed to the walk-in closet and gawked, "Whoa… lots of clothes…" The walk-in closet was filled to the brim with shoes, blouses and dress pants. It was a girl's dream… and my nightmare. I groaned, "Too many shoes… any Converse?" To my chagrin, I found nothing of the sort. All heels and flats. Luckily, my hope for my new home was restored when I found the most killer leather boots.

"Faith in immortality has been restored," I chuckled and put my fist in the air triumphantly. I put the shoes on, tossing my old ratty ones away, and marveled at them. They were even better up close! There were spikes on the sides and studs all over them. I bit my lip playfully, "I think I wanna play dress up now."

Soon enough, I had gone from a ratty old hoodie, a ripped pair of jeans and horridly beat up shoes to a black lace blouse with a leather jacket zipped over the top, a pair of black skinny jeans and my new pair of leather boots. I looked phenomenal. I topped the look with a change of hat wear. I placed my trusty white fedora on a nearby shelf and put on a sleek, shiny black fedora.

Gathering up the minute amount of confidence I had, I hesitantly walked back into the bedroom where my two new brothers stood waiting. They'd been respectful enough to give me privacy whilst I changed and for that, I was grateful. I turned in a circle, "Well... what do you think?"

To say they were stunned might have been an understatement. Vladimir's mouth was agape and Stefan's eyes bugged out of his head as their eyes raked over me. Stefan gained his composure first and elbowed Vladimir in the side, "You look... delectable. Absolutely stunning."

Vladimir blinked out of his stupor and smiled at me, "It is like you are wearing the feminine version of our clothing. It suits you well, mea dragă."

I smiled bashfully at their compliments and zipped outside, savoring not only the sun on my face but the chill of the cold wind against my skin. It was amazing, being outside without the threat of a human walking in. I spread my arms wide and with a grin on my face, fell forward into the snow, creating a perfect snow angel. I wiggled my arms back and forth and stood, smirking at my imprint in the snow.

I heard the boys behind me and turned, smiling at them, "Wanna explore?"

_**Aw, they're such nice boys. ^_^ How I wish they were real people. So yeah, I actually have the leather boots that I wrote about in the story. As soon as I post everything, I'm going to dress as Styx and post a picture of myself up on DeviantArt. I'll leave a link on here soon so that you hard core fans can go see. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We walked back into the castle, our clothes soaked and wild grins on our faces. We'd raced through mountains of snow and I literally swam through the snow like it was water. Vladimir and Stefan had created an army of snow men and piled up a snow bank, challenging me to a full out snow ball fight.

I rolled behind a tree before the first snow ball was thrown and composed my own shelter against an oak tree, rolling snow balls as their ice filled balls of doom flew through the bank of my shelter. I gathered rocks and bark from the tree and rolled them into the snow balls, pumping my fist triumphant as it hit Stefan square in the face.

After the fight, we'd trudged back home, laughing and joking about things like snow men and to my surprise, Stefan admitted to dressing in bear skin and running through the Alps, pretending to be the Abominable Snowman. I laughed loudest of all when Vladimir mentioned that Stefan's pants had dropped while he'd been in the snow and he'd nearly taken out a nearby village as he rolled down the hill in the form of a massive snow ball.

Stefan opened the doors of the castle and stiffened, his eyes darkening slightly in anger, "We are not alone." His accent became more pronounced when he got angry, I realized and followed him swiftly as he sprinted down the halls, looking for the intruder.

"Intrus! Părăsi acest loc, dacă valoarea viata ta!" Stefan shouted and I recognized Romanian enough to know he'd shouted, "Intruder! Leave this place, if you value your life!" He must have found the intruder. Vladimir and I found him facing off with a beautiful black haired woman. There was no way she wasn't a vampire.

She turned to us, twirling a piece of metal in her hands, and smiled, "Oh, hello. Sorry to intrude, I just saw your castle and _had_ to explore." She had a smugness about her that I didn't like and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. A growl left my lips as I crouched, "What do you want?" I was baring my teeth, in full predator mode.

Her red eyes danced with excitement and amusement as she laughed, "Oh, little one, do not fret. I am merely here to explore. I shall leave immediately if you wish." She turned to leave and I exhaled with relief. The danger was gone. My home safe once more.

My eyes darted to Stefan as he said, "Wait," and the intruder stopped. Vladimir didn't pay attention to me at all when I gave him an incredulous look and Stefan was smiling at the woman now, gazing at her lovingly as though she was the most precious thing in the world, "If you have nowhere else to go..." His deep voice was husky, like he was out of breath.

"Yes, we insist you stay for the night," Vladimir piped up and I gawked at them openly. What was the matter with them all the sudden? Had their libido gone to their heads? I wanted to smack them upside the heads but I wasn't a very violent person anymore. After what happened with Felix, I'd decided I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore with few exceptions.

While Vladimir and Stefan gushed over this new girl, I rolled my eyes and walked throughout the castle, trying to ignore the little giggles she made and the laughter they made together... without me. I grimaced in pain; they brought me here for no reason. They would have picked any old girl out of the blue and once they found one better than me, they completely ignored me.

It was painful, yes. Hurtful, most definitely. But I refused to cry about it. Instead, I slumped to my room and curled in a ball... but I refused to cry. As the tears filled my eyes, I refused to open my eyes. I refused to cry. Vlad curled up beside me and slept. Their echoing laughter entered my room... and I finally cried.

_**Ugh, this was hard to write. It's hard to write sad because sad is contagious. :'(**_

_**Till next time.**_

_**~Penny**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I opened my eyes as sunlight began to filter into the room and I sniffled, rubbing my nose with my sleeve. Vlad leapt from the bed and itched himself, walking over to his cat bed and settling down for a nap. I sat up groggily and stood, staggering into the hallway. I heard another giggle and walked to the throne room to see the woman sitting in Vladimir's throne, giggling as the boys made her laugh. They seemed distant though. They're eyes had gone from red to pure white, making them look like the undead.

I gawked in horror as the woman's eyes changed to completely pure black and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Stefan's lightly. My nails dragged down the doorway, creating little rivets. I wanted to rip her face off. I took a step forward and froze, watching as Stefan began to glow and his eyes opened in shock. The woman was grinning into the kiss and her hand flew to Stefan's chest.

I gawked and then strode forward, "HEY!"

The woman gasped, let go of Stefan and stared at me in rage, "What do you want? Can't you see we're a little busy?" Vladimir nodded along with her dumbly, his eyes glazed over and pale.

I ignored him and glared at her, "What did you do to him?" The woman chuckled and smiled at me like I was stupid, "Why, I was kissing him. I understand how you wouldn't know what that is. I'm Kathleen, by the way. I just wanted you to know the name of the person who kicks you out of this castle and steals your boy toys away so you can run home to your mommy and cry about it."

Rage flared in me and I glared, "What right do you have to come in here and... take over their minds!"

Her face went from pleasantly amused to angry in less than a second. She stood, towering over me as she snarled, "I don't know who you are or how you know of my powers but I will not be outwitted by a stupid, little girl."

I blinked at her dumbly and it clicked in my mind, "You... you're controlling their minds?"

I reeled back as she slapped me across the face. She grasped ahold of Vladimir's shirt and tugged him into a kiss, his eyes bulging in fear as the same glow began to radiate from his chest. He gasped and then fell backwards as something dropped from his chest into Kathleen's hand. She grinned and I stared in horror.

In her hand was a crystal with a pure white heart in the middle. She twirled it in her hand and then strode to Stefan, doing the same but getting a crystal with a black heart from him. My face turned a shade paler as she gazed at the two men in boredom, "Well, I've had my fun." To my horror, she tossed the crystals in the air and disappeared.

They rose and then fell quickly. I jumped up and slid, catching them in my hands before they could shatter on the floor. I sighed in relief, "Whoa..." I stood, cradling the crystals in my hands and looking from Stefan to Vladimir, "It's okay, guys. Hold on."

I kneeled over Stefan and pressed the crystal with the black heart back into his chest. His eyes flew open and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. I didn't wait to see his reaction to it and instead walked to Vladimir, placing the crystal with the white heart on his chest and pressing down. His reaction was the same. His eyes opened and then he groaned out loud.

As they stood, I tapped my foot on the stone floor, waiting impatiently for an explanation and an apology. They held their heads and then turned to me, hugely guilty looks on their faces. Suddenly, I felt like I needed to apologize. I left them alone with that horrid woman for hours and if I hadn't left them alone, they wouldn't have almost died.

Since none of us had the guts to apologize officially, we settled for a group hug and a big round of sorries. They were sorry for being stupid and I was sorry for being jealous and mopey. Another hug and we were on another adventure... hmm... perhaps we'd trudge around in bear fur and scare the locals. I smiled at the thought.

_**Alright, this is hard to visualize but I have a remedy for that. You see, half this chapter is based off a Blood On The Dance Floor music video (Don't hate me please.) The video is about a witch (boy witch, eh, weird) that steals people's souls and then uses the soulless people to get more souls. Pretty weird but the souls take the shape of a clear sphere with a real beating heart on the inside. You don't have to look it up but if you want to, the song's called Bewitched. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (the Impaler ;D)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sighed, lifting my sunglasses from my face to stare at Vladimir as he took a running leap from the highest tower of the castle and dove into the moat. I smirked and held up a large piece of paper with the number nine on it above my head, "Good form, great entry. I give it a nine."

Stefan, who was lying beside me on a beach towel in a pair of swim trunks and similar sunglasses, held up a piece of paper that had an eight on it. I smirked and stood, fixing my bikini bottoms as I ran through the castle to the tower for my dive. I took many, many steps back and then leapt over the edge, keeping my back straight. As I watched the water get closer, I looked towards the forest to see two smallish figures scurrying through the trees.

I totally lost my form and landed on the water with a big smack as I performed the most painful looking belly flop of the century. Stefan winced and Vladimir hissed, "Ouch." I gingerly stepped from the moat and pointed at the forest with wild eyes, "Vampires... strangers... on our land..."

Within seconds, we were in our regular leather clothes and were running for the edge of the forest where I'd seen the figures. Stefan and Vladimir skidded to a stop as they spotted them before me. Stefan growled deeply.

Vladimir and Stefan crouched low, preparing to spring at the two small figures standing at the edge of the clearing. I held up a hand to them and narrowed my eyes, "Calm... they're only children..."

"Aro's little witch twins," Vladimir hissed.

"The pain bringer and the feeling taker," Stefan spat, his teeth bared at the two startled and insulted adolescents.

I felt them tense to spring beside me and I clenched my teeth, nearly snarling at my two brothers in arms, "Let me deal with them." Vladimir straightened out slightly but still had the air of defense around him. Stefan practically ignored me and I really did snarl at him, "Do not ignore me, Stefan!" He looked up at me from his crouched position on the ground and exhaled slowly, standing to his full height and taking two steps back.

Satisfied with their response, I strode forward confidently toward the two small vampire children. They looked like cherubs, sweet dark angels sent from Hell to tempt the mortals to sin. Even though he was young, the boy of the pair was beautiful and handsome and he held himself like a man, not like the boy he supposedly was. The girl was gorgeous, her porcelin skin making her seem like the most fragile china doll I'd ever seen.

They were not afraid as I approached. I could sense the defiance they held against the Romanians and as a symbol of peace, I held out my hand to them, palm up. Their eyebrows rose in surprise at my gesture and to my surprise, the girl placed her hand in mine, as if by habit. Her thoughts flooded my mind and I winced. So that's what Stefan meant by 'pain bringer'. This seemingly innocent young girl could bring even the most powerful vampire in the world to his knees with only a single look.

From her thoughts, I also gathered that her brother, the 'feeling taker', had the power to take away a person's sense of sight, sound and touch. I blinked in slight surprise and a small smile grew on my face as I marveled at the incredibly powerful children. The pain bringer, Jane her name was, didn't show fear or disrespect. She merely stared at me. Her brother, Alec, did the same.

Vladimir and Stefan cautiously crept up beside me, worry and distrust in their eyes, but my eyes held nothing of the sort. They held wonder, adoration and complete excitement. These two beautiful, powerful children were perhaps the most intriguing people I'd ever met... and they hadn't even said a word yet!

"Hello... my name is Styx. You may have met me at the Vampire Games," I said slowly, trying to feign as though I hadn't read her mind and found they were part of the Volturi guard, known as the two crowning jewels in Aro's own little personal army.

Alec nodded and the corner of Jane's lip barely twitched up in an amused sort of smirk, "Yes... you were the referee."

I nodded, "Yes, I was. And you, my dear little friend, are the one that put Garrett in his place." The thought made me want to giggle but shattering the silence around us felt like a crime. I also felt as though, if I did something as normal as laugh, that the two angels in front of me would disappear. I didn't want them to leave yet. They had quite the story to tell. In addition to that, I felt stupid for not recognizing them immediately.

"You are the American nomad," Alec said quietly, his eyes widening in recognition, "that tried to join the Volturi before." My brief interest in joining the guard had caught everyone's eye, including the major part of the guard itself. Alec and Jane had been among them. I'd been a stupid newborn and they'd been experienced, trained vampires. Alec and Jane had been horrible then. Now they seemed to be... confused.

I smiled, "Yes, I am. I've found my place beside my Romanian brothers and no longer wish to join the Volturi. Give my regards to Aro, Marcus..."

"We cannot go back," Jane whispered, her voice as faint as though she was shouting from miles away. "He sent us away... we... we made a mistake..."

Alec held his sister as she shuddered in his arms, "Our masters have become disappointed in us. We made a mistake... by destroying someone who was not supposed to be destroyed."

I held out my hand for an explanation and as soon as his cool palm touched mine, screams of agony and pain erupted into my brain. I winced; it was a human memory I was not meant to see. It was from Alec's point of view. Jane was beside him, tied to a huge wooden stake with hay bales beneath their feet.

A man with blonde hair and a young woman with brown curls stood at the front of the crowds that surrounded the poor children. The man, who resembled Alec enough for me to place him as their father, shook his head at them in sadness while their mother sobbed in his arms, begging for them to be released. To my astonishment, he backhanded her and I was able to make out one word over the roar of the crowd: witches.

The blonde man grabbed a burning torch from nearby and to my, and Alec's, horror, set the hay beneath our feet ablaze. The heat from the flames warmed our feet and it felt as though I was really here, being burned with them. Jane screamed and Alec yelled, their voices hoarse as the flames licked at their legs. I wanted to cry, it was so painful.

I gasped as a black shape launched themselves as us and Alec was torn from the stake, the fire put out by even more blurred black shapes. The black figure pulled back their hood and revealed themselves to be Marcus, his face full of concern, an emotion I had never seen on him before.

Another vampire, a woman with black hair and a kind smile, held a shivering Jane in her arms. Marcus looked at her and smiled, the love practically radiating off him. I felt a stab in my chest and I realized, sadly, that it wasn't Alec feeling this. It was me. I was in pain because Marcus loved someone else. Despite the situation, I kept drifting through the memory and I decided to search other parts of his mind when Aro suggested their change. There was no way I'd go through the agony of the change again.

The next memory was recent, within a week. They were in the throne room, a fair haired female vampire was pacing in front of the three leaders and everyone, not just Marcus, had a look of boredom on their face. The woman, whom Alec decided to ignore for now, kept speaking and eventually, Caius snarled, "Enough, Sulpicia! We've heard enough of your complaints!"

Sulpicia... Aro's mate, I assumed, as Aro held out his arms to her as if beckoning her in for an embrace, "Now, my dear..." I winced as the loud crack of her hand against his cheek shook the windows around us. No one seemed to care, honestly. It was as if this was a regular thing. Aro kept smiling as he turned back to her, a small crack on his cheek were she'd split his stone skin, "Whatever it is you want, my dearest, we shall give it to you."

Caius rolled his eyes and slouched, his cheek leaning on his hand as Sulpicia whined and cried to Aro about how rude Caius was. The scene changed. Sulpicia was gone but we were still in the throne room. Caius was alone with Alec and Jane. Caius strode forward and almost inaudibly hissed, "Destroy her." The next scene was exactly that. Alec paralyzed Sulpicia and Jane took off her head with a snap.

"You killed one of the wives," I whispered hoarsely as I left Alec's mind and my two Romanian brothers tensed behind me. Alec looked up at me pleadingly. They had nowhere to go. All over the world, they were hated and feared. Who would dare even touch them after such a scandal? It would be like a death sentence to take them in. I smiled grimly, "It is a good thing we like getting on Aro's nerves then."

Hope ignited in Alec's eyes and he finally broke his calm facade to smile at me. I turned to Vladimir and Stefan, my smug smile becoming contagious as I relayed my plan to them, "Brothers... it seems as though the Volturi scum have given up their most valuable asset... I would like to introduce our two newest family members, Alec and Jane."

Jane looked up from her brother's chest to stare at me in awe. Vladimir and Stefan grinned at each other triumphantly and before I had a chance to speak, I was tackled with a hug. I looked down at the young boy who's arms were wrapped around me and I smiled, shifting to hug him back. I looked past him, at his sister, and was surprised when her face crumpled in sadness and she ran to me too, her hands clutching at my arm as she sobbed.

I held the two children in my arms and felt it safe to say, "It's going to be alright, my darlings. I will not let anyone hurt you. You are safe with me. You have no reason to fear for your lives with us. We will love you as if you were our own children." I waited for Vladimir or Stefan to deny my claim but to my surprise, they nodded with me, their eyes full of compassion and understanding for the shunned Volturi children.

I smirked at them, "I never thought I'd see the day that you guys would care for any 'Volturi scum'."

Stefan didn't answer. He just sighed. Vladimir shrugged and gave me a wayward smile, "Our coven was nothing before you came and now you are taking it back to its former glory. Set aside the fact that they _were_ Volturi scum, they are just frightened children now."

"What we mean to say is, we may be monsters but we are not _monsters_," Stefan said with a chuckle and Vladimir grinned as Jane giggled. Stefan put his hands behind his back, "Our prey has never been the young. They are too helpless. There is no entertainment in killing a toddler who is helpless to defend themselves. We prefer the thrill of prey who think they can fight back."

Vladimir nodded in agreement and inclined his head to Alec, "You and your sibling have safe haven here, for now. Do not take advantage of our hospitality. If you enter our castle and we find out you are Volturi spies... we will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb and burn each piece individually so that you may suffer for days, months even, before death. It will be slow and painful. Not even Styx will be able to save you then."

I nodded to Vladimir my approval and smiled, "I am sure they are not spies. I would have been able to tell. Vladimir, I haven't told you or Stefan this but I can read minds by skin to skin contact..."

"Like our masters!" Alec cried and then held a hand to his mouth, "Or... I guess our old masters. You are our new masters now." Jane nodded beside him and smiled at me.

As Stefan and Vladimir prepared to agree, I shook my head, "You have no masters. We are family here, children. You shall be treated like my own son and daughter. I won't force you to do my bidding as Aro has done. You are family now."

While Vladimir and Stefan clearly wanted to be their 'masters', I would not allow it. As Stefan had said, they were only children. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and led the children in, "Welcome to your new home, my dears... Castle Dracula."

_**Worked in my favorite witch twins. ^_^ Yeah, in this story, Jane's not a bitch. She only acts like a bitch. She's a sweet little girl once she opens up and Alec... oh d'aw, he's just so sweet looking, I can't stand it. Plus, Styx needs some children. You'll see later. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (the Terrible)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"This is a petunia... and this is a daffodil," I explained, placing each flower in a premade hole as Jane watched with wide eyes. She never got to plant flowers in her human life and obviously, while protecting the Volturi leaders, she never got the time to even think about planting flowers. "My personal favorite is tulips though."

"Tulips?" she asked and I showed her the beautiful pink flower. She touched one of the petals, "It's so soft... can I plant this one?"

I nodded, "Of course! Go ahead! Here, I have like three more rows to do. If you want, you can plant the rest of the tulips." Jane nodded and I smiled, handing her the small spade. I stood from where I'd been kneeling in the dirt and Jane took my place. I picked up the watering can and walked to the spout, filling it. Vladimir smiled at me from a nearby doorway, "The garden looks nice."

I smiled up at him and looked over at Jane, "Yeah, it does... and Jane's become so sweet. So different from the ruthless little girl I knew months ago."

Vladimir nodded and said quietly, "Well... she's had a good mother." He turned from the doorway and walked back into the castle.

"And two great fathers," I said back, walking to Jane who'd just finished planting the last tulip. "It looks great, Janey!" She smiled proudly up at me and gawked in anger as a soccer ball rolled over one of the daisies we'd planted earlier that day. As she silently fumed, I patted her shoulder with a chuckle, "It's okay, Jane. Let's go see your brother and Stefan."

I picked up the ball and walked with Jane to the soccer field that Vladimir and I had made. Stefan and Alec were in the middle of the field, pretending to look sheepish as we approached them. Stefan wore a black and red soccer outfit and cleats while Alec wore a white and red soccer outfit. Both were covered in dirt and grime from kicking the ball around all day. Stefan had offered to teach Alec soccer because Jane was planting the garden with me and Alec felt left out.

"Uh... hi, Mom," Alec said guiltily as I tossed the ball to Stefan.

I smiled and walked to him, kissing his forehead, "Are you having fun?" He nodded at me with a bright smile and I ruffled his perfect hair, "Then don't stop having fun on my account." I leaned down and whispered in Alec's ear, "Kick Stefan's ass for me, will ya?" Alec nodded happily and stole the ball from Stefan, rushing to the other side of the field. Jane huffed and walked to Alec, scolding him for ruining one of her flowers.

I walked to Stefan and hugged him, "Thanks for teaching Alec. The poor guy... I wish they'd both take up painting so I could teach them that but neither like art at all. All athletics and gardening with them. Jane's even asked to knit with me. Expect some sweaters soon."

Stefan chuckled and put an arm over my shoulder as we watched Jane try to take the ball from Alec. I felt tears come to my eyes, "I've always wanted children... now I have the perfect ones." Stefan's hugged me a little closer and I leaned up, kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks again, to the both of you."

Stefan nodded to me with a smile and then shouted, "Alec! Let's see if you can kick a goal from a mile away!"

I laughed at them and held Jane's hand, tugging her along with me as we entered the castle and searched for Vladimir. He'd be working in his study. Jane ran ahead of me and put her arms around his neck from behind, hugging him. Vladimir chuckled and turned slightly, kissing Jane's cheek, "Come to visit me during work, girls?"

"Yes, Alec and Stefan are playing soccer so I thought we'd come to visit you," I said with a soft smile. "Also, it's almost lunch time and we wanted you to join us for once."

Jane giggled at my comment and Vladimir sighed with a roll of his eyes, "I suppose just this once..." Jane cheered and hugged him again, rushing out the door to gather the rest of the boys. I held Vladimir's hand as we walked out to the field to meet them. Alec was holding the ball above Jane's head and teasing her while Stefan chuckled a few feet away.

I smacked Stefan's shoulder as I passed him and snatched the ball from Alec's hand, "Lunch time, kids. Where should we go? Brasov? Pitesti? Or perhaps we should go out to eat at Bucharest." We didn't live in Bran Castle, we found it too much of a tourist trap, but we did live pretty near it, up by Piatra Craiului. Romania was a beautiful place.

We agreed on Bucharest and got into our finer clothes. Stefan and Vladimir put on black suits with crimson cravats and Alec wore a black suit with a dark blue cravat. I dressed Jane in a black and white striped knee length dress and flats while I wore a deep red dress with my black hair in a short braid and black flats. When we ate out, we ate out in _style_.

Soon enough we were running through the mountains to Bucharest, trying our best to avoid obstacles that would get our clothes dirty. I managed to dirty up my flats but all in all, we stayed together. We arrived with our usual stares, the few wolf whistles at me and the few lustful stares from nearby woman for Vladimir and Stefan were ignored. Alec and Jane were eyed and once people saw me holding their hands and the angry looks from Vladimir and Stefan, they assumed we were a family and left us alone.

Soon enough, we came upon a group of bikers who looked extremely dull. They leered at me openly and when one of them came to touch me, Alec went to action. He blinded, muted and numbed them all within seconds and Stefan and Vladimir quickly moved to get them out of sight so we could eat.

I smiled when my thirst was satiated and waited until all the others had fed before I moved on to see the sights. I laughed at the Arcul de Triumf, "There is literally no difference between that and the Arc de Triomphe!" Vladimir tried to point out differences but Stefan put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Finding Budapest relatively boring, we headed home... but not before a snack.

_**Such a perfect little family moment. I loved having them as one big family. Just saying, I am disappointed with that last paragraph. The Arc de Triomphe thing was lame. I want to edit it out but... I went through a lot of trouble to look up cool landmarks in Romania and let me tell you, there is absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. (no offense to Romanian readers. ^^") Anyway, till next time.**_

_**~Penny (the Great)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Whew! What a night," I huffed and Vladimir nodded, bending backwards with his hands on his lower back until several bones in his back popped. He sighed in relief and I giggled. We walked into the castle and I was feeling a bit drained. Gardening with Jane and running to Bucharest took the life out of me. Jane went straight back to the garden and Alec went to practice balancing a ball on his head.

I sighed, "Those kids are gonna kill me."

Stefan pulled a book from a shelf in Vladimir's study and flipped to a page, "They have the ability to."

I nodded and shuffled to a couch, plopping down on it and letting my head fall back, "Ugh... is it weird for a vampire to feel tired?" Vladimir shook his head and yawned himself, shaking his head quickly to shake away the tiredness and get back to work.

A page was flipped as Stefan turned to look at me, "It is not normal for a vampire to feel tired. Emotionally and mentally drained but not physically tired." I felt a little of everything. What did that mean about me? Before I could think farther about it, Stefan put his book away, "The best thing to do if you feel mentally drained is rest. Not sleep but rest. Close your eyes and try to think of nothing."

He stood and walked out of the room, supposedly to go get Alec or to go rest. I pondered his solution, "Rest. Hmm... simple enough." I leaned back on the couch and shut my eyes, trying to clear my mind. I blocked out the sounds of Jane's spade digging into the dirt, the ball bouncing against the dirt outside as Alec kicked it and the pen scratching against the piece of paper Vladimir was writing on. I was totally at peace.

Before I knew it, there was a tap on my shoulder and Jane was staring at me, "We're you sleeping?" I shook my head, sitting up. I felt one hundred percent better. I had to thank Stefan later for that.

Vladimir chuckled from his seat and I turned to see that he hadn't moved an inch since I laid down to rest, "You've been resting for hours."

I blinked in surprise and stretched, "Time flies when you're totally beat, I guess." I laughed to myself and turned to Jane, "What's up, sweetheart?"

She smiled, "The garden's done."

"Really? Let's go see!" I said happily as my eyes lit up. I tugged Vladimir from his paper work and we all walked outside to check out the finished garden. Stefan and Alec were already there; Stefan dressed in his normal leather clothing and Alec in his soccer outfit. I took a small walk around the garden, smiling at all the flowers and the small stream we'd rigged from one side of the garden to the other. A small frog leaped from one of the lily pads in the pond in the corner of the garden and I smiled, "Perfect."

The only thing out of place in the garden was the small tombstone in the opposite corner of the pond. I sulked as I remember the dark day, a few years ago, when Vlad had become sick and died in my hands. We couldn't have done anything. He was old and it was his time. He'd died, thankfully, before Jane and Alec had come along so they didn't get attached to the pet. But I was attached. Vlad had been my only family.

Fortunately, I had other family to help me through the loss now. I tried to put that out of my mind as I took in the rest of the beautiful garden. Jane and I had done a good job. Vladimir, Stefan, Alec and Jane all went back into the castle to do their own thing and I stayed outside, deciding to sit on one of the stone benches and bask for a while.

Toward the back of the garden, I saw a bit of movement and I tensed. If it was another vampire, they might as well be dead. I strode to where the movement had been and gasped as I saw a familiar face, "Marcus... what a pleasant surprise!"

He didn't seem happy to see me but then again, he rarely showed an emotion other than boredom. He blinked at me dully and then looked around us at the garden, "Did you do this?" I nodded proudly and turned to it, my mouth dropping open in shock as I heard him say, "It looks pathetic." I'd never heard him say something rude or mean in my entire existence.

I spun to face him and squeaked, "What?"

"You heard me," he said in his usual monotone, "This is extremely pathetic. We have better gardens growing around the walls of Volterra and we don't even tend to those. Well, I guess the garden matches its creator."

I gawked at him in horror. No anger was present. Only sadness and shock. I shook my head at him and then reached for his hand, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't touch me," he snapped and I flinched at his tone. He continued, "Why I would ever concern myself with a worthless little brat like you, I'll never know. I'll have to talk some sense into that eccentric brother of mine next time I see him so he knows you're not allowed in the coven. We want nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with you. You complete waste of space._ I hate you_."

My heart broke in two. I could feel it as it shattered in my chest. My gaze dropped to his shoes and I watched in confusion and hurt as they walked away from me. Why? Why would he suddenly be like this? Venomous tears filled my eyes. "I...I..." I couldn't move. I couldn't fathom it. I felt like _dying_.

~V/R~

Kathleen chuckled as the Marcus she conjured in Styx's mind faded to nothing once it was out of her line of sight and smiled maliciously. Styx stood there for hours, not bothering to move as rainclouds appeared overhead and dumped gallons of water onto her. Kathleen just smiled triumphantly and hoped for the worst as she sped away from the castle.

~V/R~

"Styx?" I heard someone call a name but I didn't register it was mine until a few seconds after. I flinched wildly as someone touched my shoulder and stared wide eyed at Vladimir. He was staring at me much the same way, his face growing concerned, "Are you okay?"

Was I okay? No, I wasn't. I felt like I would never be okay again. Instead of answering, I sat on the ground and curled into the fetal position, not bothering to answer any more of Vladimir's questions. Only when Jane and Alec appeared did I stand and run to them, hugging them to me tightly as I sobbed. They were the only reason I was here now. Neither Stefan nor Vladimir were my mates and the one person I thought might have been my mate just walked straight up to my face and told me he hated me.

We walked into the castle, at a human pace, and Stefan sat me down, "Tell us everything." So I started from the beginning, telling them about how I'd seen movement and gone to investigate, and ended with Marcus telling me he hated me. Tears were in my eyes again. I really didn't like talking about this.

"Lord Marcus wouldn't do that," Jane said immediately after I'd finished speaking, "Lord Marcus is the sweetest and most caring man we know." Alec nodded with his sister, "He'd never say things like that."

"Do you think I'm lying?" I asked quietly and a bit angrily, "Do you think I don't know that? I'm kind of in shock right now. I mean..." I didn't want to say I loved him out loud but I did. I loved Marcus very much. He was one of the only people I loved at all, aside from my brothers and children of course. I sighed, "I... I need to rest..."

So, I went to rest... for the foreseeable future.

_**Pretty big wtf moment for you guys there. :) I feel a bit proud, though... ehhhhh, it was damn near impossible to imagine Marcus saying something mean. I tried my best I suppose. Also, Vlad the cat is dead. :'( Yeah, I had to let him go. Not a very big character and he was mainly there to tease Vladimir the vampire and give Styx some company but now that she's got some major mate drama going on, we don't need a cat strolling around. *sigh* Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (#forever-alone)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Aro, don't you think it is time to go get Jane and Alec back? It was Caius who told them to destroy Sulpicia anyway," Marcus tried to explain, his usual monotone taking on a concerned tone. He failed to add that they did not completely destroy Sulpicia, only rip her apart. He wanted peace and quiet as much as Caius did and he wasn't above keeping her locked away for a few years.

Aro continued to pace and then sighed, "Not yet. No, not yet. We cannot be hasty. They will think we actually want them back..."

"But we do."

"I know that! I just want them to think they are coming back to us, not us going to get them back," Aro explained but it just made Marcus confused.

Marcus sighed, "I wonder..."

"If you ask yourself 'I wonder what Styx is doing right now' one more time, I am going to beat you over the head with your own arms," Aro exclaimed loudly and pointed an accusing finger at Marcus. "You are head over heels for that girl. Why not go see her?"

Marcus shrugged, "She has her family. I do not want to intrude."

"If we formally invite ourselves in, it will not be intruding," Aro said smartly and stopped pacing for a moment, "Huh... it has been a while since I've seen Styx. I think we should go visit... just for a day or two, hmm? Then we shall return and set out to find Alec and Jane."

"It has come to my attention," Marcus said softly, "that it is possible they may join another coven."

Aro scoffed, "What? That is impossible. They are loyal only to the Volturi..."

"They are no longer part of the Volturi, Aro," Caius mused. "You have pushed them away. They are only children. They will seek a home... and family. I suggest we write to all the major covens, to ask their whereabouts, and then we go fetch them after we are done with our visit to the Romanians."

Aro began pacing again, his fingertips together as he thought, "Alright... it is settled. It is time we gave our friend Styx a visit."

_**Short chapter but it gives the Volturi and the Romanians a reason to meet up. Let's hope it ends better than we think it will. Also, apparently Marcus talks and thinks about Styx a lot. Ohh... thing's be heating up. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (the shipper)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Aro asked and Demetri nodded, "Yes, I can smell her scent from here and... tears?"

Marcus frowned in confusion. Aro rubbed his chin in thought, "Now why on Earth would she be crying?"

"Perhaps she is being abused," suggested Caius, eager for death.

Aro shook his head, "No, if she were, we would have known by now. Perhaps a death..." A voice broke through the silence and the three Volturi leaders and the four guard they brought with them pressed themselves against the stone walls as they listened.

"I just cannot believe it," said a voice, most likely Vladimir in his study. "I mean, he has to be the nicest man in the world and yet... he does something like that to Styx. It is..."

"Unfathomable," finished another voice, Stefan. "Truly unbelievable, yes, but can we call her a liar? Styx never lies about anything. Why would she lie about him?"

Aro's eyebrows went up in confusion as he whispered, "Who would she lie about?"

Caius hushed him as another voice penetrated the air, "There is no doubt in my mind that what Mom saw was the truth... but perhaps she was mistaken? Perhaps something was messing with her sight...?"

"Jane?" Demetri asked softly and Caius hissed at him to be quiet.

"What could alter a vampire's sight? It is near impossible," spoke yet another voice, Alec, and Aro smiled, "Both of them are here. Shall we retrieve them now or wait until their conversation is complete?"

"Let us wait," Marcus suggested.

"I am telling you. Something does not feel right," Stefan continued gravely. "I do not think she was mistaken but... why ever would Marcus say he hated her?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Caius and everyone around him hissed in annoyance. Everyone became statue still as they heard chairs scrape across stone floors and the sounds of hurried footsteps. Aro jerked his head to the side, signaling them to follow him, and they all headed towards the back exit of the castle.

Aro froze as he came face to face with Stefan's grinning face, "Hello, hello!" Aro gasped and backed up from Stefan, watching in slight fear as Vladimir, Alec and Jane appeared but no Styx. "What were you doing spying on us, _Volturi scum_?" asked Stefan.

"We merely came to visit our good friend, Styx," Marcus answered calmly.

Vladimir and Stefan's expressions turned to those of fury and Vladimir hissed, "You have visited enough, Saint Marcus. She does not wish to see you."

"Yes, she would rather not see you ever again, actually," Stefan said with a malicious smile.

Aro's eyes narrowed, "Why? What have we done..."

"It is not what you all have done. It is what the great Saint Marcus has done to our beloved Styx," Vladimir snarled. "She told us of your little chat in the gardens! She told us of how you slandered our hard work and insulted her! She does not wish to speak to you nor any of your brothers!"

Marcus stared at Vladimir perplexed, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I would never, ever speak that way to Styx, or anyone for that matter."

"Rahat taur!" Stefan growled, "We will not let you hurt her again. She cared about you. She adored you and you... hurt her! She loved you and you killed her from the inside out!"

Aro held up his hands to halt Stefan's rage filled tirade, "Excuse me, she _loved_ him?"

"Yes, she told us many times how much she cares for the great Saint Marcus and how much she hurts for him at the loss of his wife and how she wishes she could make him smile, even once," Vladimir spat. "It is too bad that is over now. She wants nothing to do with you or your pack of domineering fakes!"

Marcus was at a loss for words, his eyes wide as he took in all this new information. She loved him. She loved him? He couldn't see how she'd love him. They'd only spoken a few times. She'd barely known anything about him until recently. And why? Why did he feel the same for her? Why was his heart filled with joy at the sound of her name? Why did he want to know how she was feeling or what she was interested in? Why bother?

Marcus blinked and asked in a hushed voice, "Where is she? I must speak to her."

Stefan looked incredibly reluctant to let him anywhere near her but Jane took a step forward, "Five minutes."

"How dare-" Caius started in anger. Jane dared to order one of the Volturi leaders about? What insubordination! What outrage! He'd have her drawn and quartered for that! Aro placed a hand on Caius's shoulder, "Calm, brother. Remember, she is no longer ours. Nor is her brother. She is entitled to say when we can see her coven mate."

Caius became angrily flustered and crossed his arms in a pout. He wasn't used to being talked down by Aro nor bossed around by Jane. He'd have her head for this if she joined their coven again. Marcus nodded thankfully at Jane as she led him towards Styx's room. No movement was heard. She must be in bed, Jane thought and opened her door. The room was empty save for the bed with ruffled sheets and the dresser that was thrown open and missing a few bits of clothing.

"Where is she?" Aro asked quietly and Jane found herself lost for words.

Alec stepped forward into the room and called, "Mom?" No one answered.

Aro turned swiftly and pointed at Felix and Demetri, "Go, search the rooms. Find her as soon as possible. We have matters to discuss." The two guard members each took off down a hallway and Marcus's eyes shot to the ceiling as something pitter-pattered across the roof and then it stopped. He saw a flash of black across the window and muttered, "So the chase begins."

~V/R~

I sat on the roof, mumbling things to myself, "Lousy Volturi... stupid Marcus and his stupid, handsome face..." I heard someone scream out and nearly fell off the roof in fear. "What the hell...?" I peered over the edge of the roof to see several dark figures climbing the steps to the back door. I heard Stefan's voice and relaxed, settling back onto the roof top as I heard him yell at the intruders.

Another voice made the venom in my veins turn cold. He was here. Why was he here, to torture me some more? I rolled my eyes and slid down the roof to listen in.

"You have visited enough, Saint Marcus. She does not wish to see you." Good boy, Vladimir. You are completely correct.

"Yes, she'd rather not see you ever again, actually." Perfectly put, thank you Stefan.

"Why? What have we done..." I wanted to snarl in anger but I stopped myself. Marcus had been alone. Maybe Aro didn't know of what his brother had done.

"It is not what you all have done. It is what the great Saint Marcus has done to our beloved Styx," Vladimir snarled. "She told us of your little chat in the gardens! She told us of how you slandered our hard work and insulted her! She does not wish to speak to you nor any of your brothers!" Well done. You boys are amazing.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I would never, ever speak that way to Styx, or anyone for that matter." I growled quietly and wanted to screech angrily. That two-faced, no good, son of a...

"Rahat taur!" Stefan growled, "We will not let you hurt her again. She cared about you. She adored you and you... hurt her! She loved you and you killed her from the inside out!" I snickered when he cursed but gawked in horror when he told Marcus I loved him. Why would he say that? I didn't want them to know!

"Excuse me, she _loved_ him?" Yeah, past-tense Aro. I_ loved _him. I don't _love_ him now... do I?

"Yes, she told us many times how much she cares for the great Saint Marcus and how much she hurts for him at the loss of his wife and how she wishes she could make him smile, even once," Vladimir spat. "It is too bad that is over now. She wants nothing to do with you or your pack of domineering fakes!" Ugh, Vladimir, too much information!

"Where is she? I must speak to her." THE HELL YOU DO!

"Five minutes." Jaaaaaane, I stretched the name out in a whine in my mind. Whhhhyyyy? I don't want to talk to them...

"How dare-"

"Calm, brother. Remember, she is no longer ours. Nor is her brother. She is entitled to say when we can see her coven mate." Damn straight, she has way more authority over when you can see me then you do, Caius!

I followed them through the halls and heard the door open. Now is my cue to leave...

"Where is she?" Gone, in about two seconds, Aro.

"Mom?" I'll be back soon, Alec honey. Just wait a few days... maybe a week. I'm not sure yet.

I rushed off the roof and made my way for the mountain closest to us, trying to make as little noise as possible. I wouldn't let them find me. I wouldn't let _him_ find me. I'd run away, come back for my brothers and children and then we'd disappear. Forever.

_**I decided to get two points of view in this chapter. One from the third person POV and the other from Styx's POV. I think it turned out rather well. Also, I love Stefan so much in this chapter. "Hello, hello!" is one of the many things he needs to say in real life so that I can die happy. I can imagine his grinning face saying that and it makes me fangirl so bad. Also, rahat taur... PFFFFTTT-hahahahahahaha! Ohmahgawd, best part of the entire chapter. Rahat taur, for all you non-Romanian speakers (fyi, this was Google translate so blame Google if it's wrong) means bull shit in Romanian. I thought Stefan needed to cuss so there. I am satisfied. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (#RomanianLover#GuriWeinberg#NoelFisher)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"She's on the roof," Caius exclaimed, darting for one of the exits along with Aro and Marcus. None of them noticed as a young woman with black hair sauntered into the castle through the front door. She waved at them as they ran towards the woods, "Buh-bye."

She cackled to herself and entered the main throne room, her eyes glued to the throne that sat dead center in the middle of the room. As she crept toward it, her ears perked up and she spun to see a little girl standing in the doorway, "Where the hell did you come from?"

The girl didn't say anything. A boy appeared from behind her and they just stared at Kathleen with wide, red eyes. Kathleen shifted nervously under their gazes, "Well... what do you want?"

Jane smiled at her brother as he said, "Intruder," and then she said, "Pain."

At first, Kathleen was confused. Then it hit her. The agonizing pain. She arched her back and screamed, tearing her hair out. She wanted to die. Then all at once, the pain stopped and was replaced by a numbing sort of feeling spreading from Kathleen's chest to the tips of her fingers and toes. She almost fell to her knees but she found the pain and numbness easier to deal with over time. She smirked as the pain and numbness went away completely. She was immune to their powers now.

"What adorable little children," she cooed, grinning at them evilly. "Now what do you say you go and gather the rest of your little friends while I got get those bumbling idiot masters of yours, hmm?"

Jane blinked slowly, "Aro, Marcus and Caius are not our masters."

"No? Too bad. Well, I guess I am your master now, huh?" Kathleen chuckled, "Now children, be good kids and stand against that back wall there, will you? Thanks so much." When Jane and Alec didn't move, Kathleen's smile faded, "I said... go stand against the wall, now."

When they continued to stay where they were, Kathleen sneered, "Fine then. If you won't be good little children I suppose I'll have to make you be good..."

The first thing Jane saw was a flicker of a flame. Then it turned into a roaring blaze within seconds. She and Alec backed away, the flames licking at their heels and they turned tail to run, only to find out the exit was blocked with fire as well. They were trapped. Kathleen appeared from the flames and she pointed to the wall, which was fire free. The two children ran to the wall and the fire disappeared around them.

Kathleen smirked, "Time to find the other two." She whistled and the two burly boys she'd seen earlier walked into the room. She smiled and waved at them, "Hello, dears. Join the kids against the wall, will you?" They complied, only because they didn't see a black haired woman but the most beautiful woman in the world. They couldn't take their eyes off her. They swayed as they walked to the wall and Kathleen smiled, "Looks like we're waiting for..."

At that moment, Stefan and Vladimir walked into the room, consoling a broken hearted Marcus. Kathleen chuckled to herself as they spotted her, "This is just way too easy!"

~V/R~

I sped up the mountain, perfectly at ease except for the churning in my stomach, until I heard pounding footsteps behind me. It was either Felix or Marcus and I didn't want to speak to either. I chanced a look back and sure enough, it was Marcus. I rolled my eyes, "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

"I have to tell you something," Marcus shouted over the roar of the cold wind as we ran through the snow covered peaks. I shook my head; there was nothing he could say that would sway my thoughts. I'd seen him with my own eyes. He was a liar and a jerk and I wanted nothing to do with him or his coven.

We came to a cliff and I could hear him practically breathing on me. I leapt over the edge and heard him squeal to a stop behind me. I let out a triumphant "Ha!" as I landed over a mile away. I turned and crossed my arms, able to look up and see the little black dot that was Marcus. He pleaded with me, "Please let me explain..."

"Explain what? That you're a dirty, rotten liar? Or that you only told me you hated me to toy with my emotions?" I shrieked, knowing very well he could hear me if I spoke normally but my emotions were running high, "Why should I listen to a single word you say?"

Marcus growled in frustration, "Because that wasn't me! I didn't say those things to you! I swear on my wife's grave!"

"Don't you dare swear on something like that, you bastard!" I snarled. "As much as I want to believe you, I can't! I know what I saw... and I just... I... I can't, Marcus." I turned my back on him, "I can't believe you. I saw... with my own eyes..." I turned back to him, "Why can't you just apologize and admit to what you did?"

Marcus sighed, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Because I did not do it."

I bowed my head in sadness, "Then I'm sorry. I saw it with my own eyes. I'm sorry..." And with that, I broke into a run away from Marcus... and sadly, I did not hear footsteps follow me this time. I got what I wanted. He was finally leaving me alone.

_**Damn, people need to pay attention. Kathleen's all like, 'doo-dee-doo, nothing suspicious here...' Damnit Styx, why must you be difficult? The angst just piles higher and higher with her, I swear. These two sections take place at the same time, btw. It's going to be this way for the next few chapters so bear with me. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (#Ican'tthinkofanyothernicknames#PoorMarcus)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kathleen stood in front of the Volturi and the Romanians, pacing, "If someone doesn't come out and tell me where the two Volturi bastards went then I'll start bending a little reality." The covens stood strong and she grinned grimly, "So be it."

Stefan cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, his eyes going white as the room began to spin around him. He stared around the room deranged, gawking in horror as all the other vampires began to descend upon him. Marcus, who in reality was standing against the wall and staring at him in bewilderment, grabbed one of Stefan's legs and ripped it off.

One by one, in Stefan's mind, the vampires ripped him apart. He screeched and writhed, kicking away the hands that weren't there while Vladimir watched in shock. He wanted to help his best friend but was frightened Stefan would attack him or that Kathleen would do the same to him.

Unexpectedly, the doors behind Kathleen flew open and the Cullens, accompanied by several nomads and the Denalis, sped to the room and halted in alarm at Stefan's agonized screams and thrashing. Carlisle stared at Kathleen in panic as she gave them a threatening smile, "Welcome to the party. Now get against the back wall."

Emmett took a step forward to refuse but grunted and fell to his knees, in obvious pain. Rosalie ran to help him but Carlisle grabbed her, holding her back as Emmett began to scream. In his mind, he was surrounded by bears, one of which was the one that attacked him years ago in the woods. It had blood dripping from its mouth, his blood. He wanted to fight them but he was becoming so weak...

Multiple vampires ran forward, hell bent on stopping Kathleen but they all dropped to the ground, either babbling nonsense or screaming. Emmett blinked in fear as the bears disappeared and only Kathleen remained. She glared at him and pointed at the wall behind her, "To the wall, now."

Emmett stood shakily and walked to the wall, leaning against it shaking. Rosalie and all the Cullens followed, along with the Denalis and most of the nomads. Only Garrett and Alistair remained. Garrett sneered, "I will not be repressed by a woman..."

He exhaled loudly and shuddered, but didn't fall. He was strong willed. He stood to his full height and then coughed, blood running down his chin. Kate screamed and ran forward but Eleazar held her back, even as she sent currents of electricity through him. He yelled out in pain but didn't let go.

Alistair stood watching with mild interest and droned, "How interesting. She seems to have power over the mind. I'd be careful... and do as she says." With that, he strode forward and took a place on the wall next to Vladimir. Stefan had stopped writhing once the focus was off him and he stood, shuddering, on Vladimir's other side.

Carlisle took a step from the wall, "Stop this! What do you hope to gain from torturing people?"

Kathleen smirked and walked until she was mere inches from Carlisle, "Power, my dear Carlisle. Power... and fear."

~V/R~

I ran as fast as I could through the trees, not noticing when the thick trunks were ripped apart by my arms or the logs beneath my feet crumbled to mush. I just knew that I needed to get away from them. I'd left Marcus in the dust behind me and now I just needed to get out of the forest.

Without warning, I ungraciously fell flat on my face and slid several feet. I lifted my face from the dirt, my eyes wide, and flipped onto my back, preparing to attack and destroy whatever had tripped me. I stared as a hooded figure strode to me and ripped off his hood with a sneer. My eyes went wide with confusion, "Caius?"

"How dare you!" he bellowed.

I gawked at him puzzled, "How dare I?" Then it all clicked, "_How dare I?!" _I screeched. "How dare I what? How dare I tell your brother what a lying bastard he is? How dare I take care of the children you sent away? Or how dare I disrespect you _Volturi scum _at all?!"

Caius had gone silent but I could see the rage flaring beneath the surface of his calm facade. Then, to my surprise, he calmed and his expression became one similar to Aro's when he was talking to a dull person. His face became very, very patient. He wanted me to understand but he desperately wanted to use force, as he normally did. Luckily he figured out ahead of time that doesn't work with me.

"Listen, I don't care what you have to say," I said before he could speak. "I just want to leave this place... and I don't want to see Marcus again. Ever."

"Oh, but you must," said a voice from behind me. Aro stepped from the shadows, his face concerned, "We heard from your brothers what Marcus has supposedly done and I assure you, he has done no such thing. He has been in Volterra, with us, since the day we left the Vampire Games. Aside from that, do you really think so lowly of Marcus that you think he would tell you he hated you? Marcus does not hate. Rarely does he show emotion at all, let alone hate for the person he cares most about."

That last sentence got me, "What?"

"He talks non-stop about you," Caius said with an annoyed sigh, "It is as if you two are a high school couple, falling all over yourselves in love. He would not stop speaking about you. 'Oh, what do you think Styx is doing right now?' 'Do you think she likes my hair long or should I get it cut?' 'Do you think she likes snow or the beach more?' Ugh, he has nearly driven the guard and myself insane."

If I had the ability to, I would have blushed, "He says that about me?"

"He never stops, piccolo," Aro breathed, smiling.

Their words weren't enough though. I needed hard evidence that Marcus hadn't been there. I crossed my arms, "I know what I saw and I saw Marcus, standing in my home, talking to me like I was some low-life. Until I see real proof he wasn't there, I'm not going to speak to him." I turned away from them in defiance and gasped.

My vampire hearing allowed me to listen as far as the castle and my eyes grew as I heard her voice, threatening my family and friends. _She_ was back. "Oh, no," I mumbled sadly and put my face in my hands. I felt so _stupid_!

"What, what is it?" asked Aro and I gestured to the castle. He looked towards where I pointed but Kathleen was already in the building. He shook his head, "What...? I-I don't see..."

I sighed and gestured to the building again, "It's Kathleen. She's a vampire with the power to hypnotize other vampires. She steals souls. I have a feeling she's after you, Marcus, everybody. She tried to make Vladimir and Stefan fall in love with her but I managed to stop her before she stole their souls."

Aro's eyes were wide with curiosity and I shook my head at him sternly, "She must be destroyed. She's far too powerful to be controlled. She'd kill you, Marcus and Caius in an instant just to have the throne to herself. She probably expects to be Queen after tonight anyway..."

I groaned out loud and leaned my head against a tree, "She did it. She made me imagine Marcus saying those things. You were right. He was never there... and I was wrong. Oh, God, I was so wrong..." I put my face in my hands and choked back sobs, "I can't believe I was so stupid to think..."

"Beat yourself up about it later. Right now, we have got to save them..." Aro insisted and Caius continued, "And destroy her. She is far too dangerous to be kept alive." I nodded and we flew to the castle. I just about broke down the door and gawked at the sight.

Kathleen was standing in front of the massive line of people I didn't know were here. Carlisle and his coven were standing against the back wall along with all the Volturi coven, Denali coven and my Romanian brothers and several nomads. I gawked as I saw not one but two Marcuses kneeling beside Kathleen, wincing as she held them by their hair. I narrowed my eyes, "What is this?"

_**This, my dear Styx, is the end of the chapter. Once again, both sections are at the same time. Also... it nearly killed me to hurt Stefan. And Emmett. And Garrett. I may be sadistic. Oh well, its my story and I can do what I wish with it. Also, surprisingly helpful Caius. O.o Suprised even me. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (the Surprised)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Welcome, you're just in time to see me become the most powerful vampire in existence. So, who's it gonna be? Which is which?" Kathleen said dangerously as her fists tightened in each Marcus's hair. It confused me to no end. Kathleen had conjured up an extra Marcus from thin air and now I didn't know which one was which. I sighed sadly and prepared myself to attack, "I really hope he's the one on the left."

Without much warning, I strode forward and roundhouse kicked all three of them from right to left. It was like it was in slow motion. My foot went straight through the Marcus on the right, causing him to shimmer and disappear like a hologram, collided with Kathleen's right side and caused both Kathleen and the real Marcus to fly to the left.

I cried out happily as Kathleen got most of the brute force and Marcus picked himself up off the ground without a scratch. My smile faded as I saw Aro lean against the wall suddenly and begin to choke. My eyebrows drew together in concern, "Aro?"

He continued to choke and then fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back in his head as he dropped to the ground. I gasped and took a step forward but froze as another vampire went down, Felix. He twitched for a moment and became still, too still, even for a vampire. One by one, vampires dropped to the ground like flies. Caius, Athenadora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Carlisle and all the Cullens, all fell to their knees, dead.

I covered my mouth with my hand and whimpered, "What's happening?"

~V/R~

**MARCUS POV:**

I narrowed my eyes in confusion as Styx's eyes roamed over the massive line of vampires against the back wall in fear. Why wasn't she attacking? Styx's eyes grew and she looked ready to cry, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Aro looked to me with the same confusion I felt. I touched his hand minutely, _What's going on_?

He shook his head at my thought and then we both stared at Kathleen as she stood from her spot near the crumbled wall, her eyes the deepest black. Her power... Kathleen must be showing her something...

~V/R~

**STYX POV**

Everyone is dead, I thought sadly. Everyone, Aro, Caius, Marcus... Angry tears came to my eyes, "Marcus..."

~V/R~

**MARCUS POV**

"Marcus," Styx whimpered and my eyes flew to her. Why did she sound so sad? Was she in pain? Did she need my help? I blinked away my surprise as I heard a spine-tingling growl rip from her throat and she sped at Kathleen with her eyes ablaze, "I'll kill you!"

It was a mere flick of her hand and Styx was sent flying, shooting like a rocket into a stone column that came crumbling down on her. No one said a word, no one breathed. The only noise in the room was a deep, rumbling laugh coming from Kathleen, "Game over."

Kathleen had only backhanded her but Styx flew into the column like it had been a huge punch in the face. Styx didn't move. To my horror, the bonds between everyone she knew and cared about were gone, non-existent. I looked to the mind reader, Edward, and his eyes were narrowed in confusion. He couldn't read her thoughts because there were no thoughts.

"She is dead," my voice echoed around the room too loudly and there was a collective gasp. I bowed my head in pain; the one person who'd told me she'd be there for me was gone. She was dead. She'd never come back... and I was alone again.

_**WHOA! Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. Did I just kill off my main character? Am I crazy? Maybe, just a little bit. But do not fret, my lovelies, for I am a good writer and I always have good endings. Just feel bad for Marcus 'cause he's lost his second mate. (AWWWWWW :'() Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (is sobbing because of poor, poor Marcus)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**MARCUS POV**

There was a moment of silence and then chaos ensued. Carlisle flew from the line and tried to attack Kathleen, only succeeding in getting himself hurt as she pushed him back easily. I could feel Jane and Alec use their powers full blast but she shunned them, unaffected. Aro and Caius roared in rage for their fallen friend but were smart enough to keep back from Kathleen. She was too powerful to fight.

Stefan and Vladimir didn't go after Kathleen. They darted past her and Vladimir dropped to his knees, his eyes filled with venomous tears. Stefan was the same except he stood with his head bowed and his face in his hands. Vladimir wrapped his arms around her still form and held her, his sobs muffled by her leather jacket that was so similar to his own. Stefan reached down and grasped one of her hands, pressing it to his forehead as he too sobbed for his fallen coven mate. She'd meant a lot to them.

As for me, I leaned back against the wall behind me and wept, my eyes closed tightly. I couldn't bear the sight of her so still on the floor. I tried to hide my face but my hands were clenched to my sides. I was holding back so much anger and fury, it was painful to keep myself under control. Styx wouldn't have wanted me to get myself killed so I kept my mouth shut and my hands to myself.

Kathleen turned in a circle, a smug grin on her face, "Well... the strongest has fallen... so now the powerful will rise. Now, all of you... kneel before me." No one moved. The anger from our collective group was palpable in the air and if she thought we'd kneel to her after what she just did to our most precious friend...

"I SAID KNEEL!" she screeched and the amount of pain that filled my body was staggering. Beside me, Aro dropped to his knees, his eyes clenched tight as he forced himself not to scream. Several cries of pain erupted from people in the crowd and gradually, each of them surrendered to her pain and kneeled. It seemed as though as soon as they dropped, the pain stopped and they let out a sigh of relief.

I didn't move. I bit my tongue and gritted my teeth, forcing myself not to give in. I was not going to give up. I would not surrender. I would sooner die than give up. Soon enough, everyone but me was on the floor and Aro looked up at me in astonishment. I touched his outstretched hand and he nodded in understanding. He understood completely. He'd feel the same amount of defiance towards this woman had she killed his favorite, Jane.

Kathleen's black eyes penetrated mine and she smiled angrily, "Well, well... the great Saint Marcus is going to challenge me? How cute. Sorry about your little friend, she had to die. She was the only thing standing between me and my throne. Say, you seem so strong willed... I wonder if, after a bit of persuasion, you'd join me and become my King..."

~V/R~

**STYX POV**

The cold shifted to warmth as my eyes snapped open. I was alive. I blinked and I caught the last three words, "Become my King..." Fire ignited in my eyes as I sat up and glared flaming daggers at Kathleen, "Bitch, if you think he'll ever accept a low life, scum bag whore like you, you've got another thing coming."

Vladimir and Stefan, who stood closest to me, grinned at me happily and backed away as I stood and brushed the dust off my shirt, "Honey, you'd better get away from him before I rip you a new asshole..."

Kathleen turned to me rapidly, her eyes quickly going from red to black, "You're alive?!"

"Of course I am, you crazy bitch!" I shouted, stalking toward her. "If you though a slap to the face would kill me, you're fucking stupid." I crossed my arms as I stood across the room from her. Her hand was on Marcus's shoulder and rage flew through me, "How dare you touch him?! How dare you place your filthy fingers on _my_ Marcus?!"

Kathleen let out a surprised, incredulous laugh and took her hand off his shoulder, staring at me amused, "What gives you the right to yell at me like that? I am the most powerful vampire in the world. I can have any _man_ I choose, any _home_ I choose and any _thing_ I want. You're just a mindless, obsessed little girl that can run fast."

Ignoring that last insult, I glared at her furiously, "I'm going to give you one last chance, Kathleen. Either leave this castle forever and never harm another vampire again or I shall be forced to destroy you."

At that, she cackled, her face a mix of fury and laughter, "This is hilarious! You think you can just order me around like I am some common human? Go ahead and try, you pathetic little brat!"

I sighed, cracking my knuckles as I shook my head, "As you wish..."

It was as if I hadn't moved at all. Within a millisecond, I had dashed across the room and delivered the hardest punch to Kathleen's chest I had ever thrown. Kathleen, her expression shocked, burst into a cloud of dust and I was back to my original spot before anyone's eyes could register what had just happened. The speed I had just gone made me a bit dizzy and I swayed in place.

A gloved hand caught my right arm and another caught my left, steadying me. I turned and grinned as Vladimir and Stefan hugged me tight, both laughing maniacally. They spun me in a circle and I spun in place for a second before I turned to the rest of the massive group of vampires. Garrett, Jane, Alec and Carlisle were the first to race forward, all with their arms open for hugs.

I greeted each person happily and gave many, many hugs and even a few kisses. Felix blushed as Marcus eyed him disapprovingly. I giggled and smiled as Aro took my hands, "Cara mia, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" _That was unbelievable! I cannot fathom the amount of power she must have to travel faster than the vampire eye and have enough strength to reduce a vampire to dust like that! Remarkable!_

I arched an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't think it was too remarkable, I mean, I just punched her. It's nothing special."

Aro's eyebrows rose to his hairline and then narrowed, "My dear, did you just hear my thoughts?"

_Kinda, yeah_, I thought happily and then answered, "Yeah, I think so."

Aro's eyes grew, "And you just projected your thoughts into my head. Cara, I think you have gained a new power. How do you feel?"

I shrugged, "I feel fine. Nothing's really changed."

"_Remarkable_," it echoed as Aro both thought it and spoke it at the same time.

I shrugged again, "I had the power to read minds before. It's not new. But this one where I can project my thoughts to others is new... and very cool. I can have a whole big conversation with someone without even opening my mouth!"

Aro chuckled at my enthusiasm and Vladimir stood by my side, his gaze focused on Aro as he touched my hand, _I do not like this. This is some sort of trickery. He's going to try to take you from us._ I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, _I doubt it. He's not stupid enough to mess with a person like me. You saw what I just did. Do you think Aro wants to join Kathleen in the dustbin?_

Vladimir snickered at my thought and Aro's smile faded, "What?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing."

_**A lot to report in this chapter. One, she lives! :D I fooled you all. Not really. Stefan and Vladimir were really sweet when she seemed dead. I'd like to think they were the same way about their mates. Two, Styx has a very bad potty mouth when she's angry. You mess with the bull, you get called a whore, bitch and scumbag. XD Three, Styx called Marcus 'her Marcus'. Heh heh, a bit of a prompt there for ya. Four, Styx has a new power. It's not much a change from her last one but it's cool. Five, Styx became the Flash for a second. It shows just how fast she can be and how strong she is. Strong enough to reduce a vampire to dust with a single punch. Beat that, Emmett! Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (the Remarkable)**_

_**PS: Just remembered. A big shout out to KissKissCrush, my bestest best friend, and her awesome story 'As You Wish'. I miiiiiight have slipped that in this chapter somewhere... :3 Best Aro/Bella story ever. (Don't hate on the ship, they're adorable) Pure smut but still adorable. Check it out and I'll give you a few cyber cookies. Caio!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Aro gave me a hug, smiling as my arms tightened around his neck, "I am so glad this has been sorted out. The thought of you hating us... well... it was not pleasant."

I sighed and smiled at Aro as he held my hands, "The truth is, I could never hate you guys. God, it killed me to be angry at Marcus for even a few days. I love you all too much to hate you." I leaned up and hugged Aro again, sighing into his shoulder, "I missed your stupid, arrogant ass, Aro."

He chuckled and held me tight, "I missed your sarcastic, cat-loving rump too, Styx."

I laughed and turned to Caius, "You..." I'm sure he expected me to yell at him for tripping me but honestly, I had a lot to thank him for. If he hadn't knocked some sense into me, I would never have stopped running from my pain. I strode to him and he flinched, expecting me to hit him or something. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks, ya hot-tempered, high and mighty, jerkface."

He scoffed and debated on yelling at me for insulting him but settled for hugging me back and muttering, "You are welcome, you little brat."

Thankfully, Carlisle and the rest of the vampires in the room had better things to say than insults. Garrett lifted me up onto his shoulder and Felix stood beside him so I sat on their shoulders. All around me, people thanked me and exclaimed how they didn't even see me move. I saw Stefan and Vladimir over the crowd and grinned, leaping down from the guys' shoulders and rushing to them.

Vladimir caught me in his arms and Stefan circled me from behind, creating a massive group hug. I peered through their arms and saw Alec and Jane standing a few feet away, looking lonely. I held my arms out to them and they ran to me. Vladimir and Stefan held us for a small moment and I sighed, "I'm so glad you are all safe."

I swayed in their arms and Stefan stared at me worried, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah... just a little tired." I laughed, "I have to be the first vampire in the world to ever feel sleepy." Stefan chuckled and helped me into a nearby chair so I could rest. While everyone began talking to each other, Aro held up his arms to gather everyone's attention, "Attention! Attention, everyone! In celebration of Styx's victory, I insist that we all go to the dining room to have a few drinks and a toast in Styx's honor!"

Everyone cheered and as they followed Aro out of the room, he winked at Marcus and shut the door behind him, leaving us alone. Marcus cleared his throat awkwardly and I twisted my foot in nervousness. I laughed to myself, "This is ridiculous..."

"Styx, I..."

"Marcus..."

We spoke at the same time and then smiled. Marcus gestured to me, "You first."

"Okay well... for one, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't know that Kathleen had done that and... I'm stubborn. I'm sorry if I hurt you," I said guiltily. "Second, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now... uh..." I didn't know if I could do it.

"May I speak?" asked Marcus quietly and I nodded, thankful for his conversation change. "I would like to say thank you. If it had not been for you, I would be dead." I smiled at him and would have blushed if I could. "I would also like to inform you, myself, that I have found out who your mate is."

My eyes went wide and then became saddened at the news, "Yeah? Well, that's... that's great, I suppose. Who is he?"

"Now, now, I want to hear what you have been meaning to tell me," Marcus said with a smirk and I sighed, "But I'd like to hear who my mate is."

Marcus chuckled at my impatience, "I'll tell you who your mate is after you tell me what you have been meaning to tell me."

I shut my eyes and put a hand on my face, "I... I don't know if I can..." Did I really want to tell him I loved him? Of course I did... but... Stefan and Vladimir, what would they say? And the twins. Would they go back to Aro and become his little minions once again? There were so many questions and not enough answers.

But then he grabbed my hands in his and stared into my eyes, pulling me to him in a breath taking hug. My nervously tensed arms settled onto his back and I sighed, pulling him tighter against me. He shifted a little in my arms, "Now can you tell me?"

I felt relaxed enough that the words seemed to tumble from my mouth without much thought, "I love you." That's it. There's no turning back now. No hiding your feelings anymore. You've passed the point of no return. It felt easy to tell him that I loved him now, when he was so close to me, his face buried in my hair as I nuzzled my face against his chest. The closest we'd gotten before that point was when I'd grabbed his hand at the Vampire Games. I had felt the same strange ease then too.

I sighed, "Alright. I said it. Now... tell me who I have to apologize to."

"Apologize?" Marcus asked and I nodded, "Well, yeah. I'm not leaving you for anyone. You heard me. I love you. And whether you love me back or not, I'm not leaving your side. So tell me who this poor sap is so I can tell him he can take a hike. Is it Caius? I bet it's Caius, that pompous, blonde prat..."

Marcus chuckled at my insult, "No, actually."

"Oh, God, it's Aro, isn't it? I might as well sign myself up for the loony bin now..."

Marcus laughed out loud this time, "It's not Aro either."

I crossed my arms impatiently, "Well then, who is it? Vladimir? Stefan? I'm gettin' real tired of this shit, Marcus. I told you what you wanted to know so now it's time for you to repay your end of the bargain."

He seemed surprised at my choice of words but smiled, "My dearest, there is no need to get upset. I shall tell you who you are mated to right now." I hung on his every word, leaning forward in anticipation. I swear I could feel my dead heart making erratic pumps every few seconds... or maybe I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. Either way, I was excited.

Marcus smiled shyly, "Would it surprise you too much to know that... uh... that I am... your mate?"

I blinked very slowly. Really? I blinked again and then looked at the ground. I wasn't disappointed, no, far from it. I was just... shocked. I also felt quite lucky. I wasn't going to be forced into a relationship. I could just treat this relationship like it was any other... aw, who was I kidding?!

I leapt up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, showering his face with kisses as I wrapped my arms around his neck and joyously shouted, "I knew it!"

_**Yus! I have done it! I have finally paired Styx with Marcus! That was my plan all along, yup, totally didn't plan to have her with Stefan or Vladimir, nope, not at all... Just kidding, I actually did plan for her to end up with Marcus. Just a lot more bonding time with her Romanian buds before she becomes a taken woman. Also, I love Styx's and Marcus's little awkward moment. I expect Marcus to be a bit shy and nervous around Styx because it's been so long since he's shown love toward another person and Styx... heh, she's just shy. Last sentence is my favorite. 3 Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (the Awesome)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Congratulations on your recent re-mating, Brother Marcus," Aro said with a warm knowing smile as he entered the throne room. I was sitting on Marcus's lap, his arm placed around my waist and my hands tangled in his thick, wavy hair as I nuzzled my face into his neck. He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, looking up at Aro, "Thank you, brother."

"So what does this mean for us then?" Stefan roared, Vladimir by his side and Alec and Jane following close behind. "Do we become servants of the Volturi while you enjoy the luxuries of being a queen?"

I shook my head to deny it but Aro answered before me, "No, of course not. However, since she is a mate to one of the Volturi leaders, she is inclined to stay in the castle with the others..."

There was an uproar of outrage and Stefan darted forward, his fingers grazing my hand as he tried to reach for me but was pulled back by Demetri and Felix. I held out a hand to him, my eyes filled with fear and worry and regret. I pursed my lips and desperately asked, "Perhaps we can come to a compromise?"

Everyone in the room froze. Aro blinked at me slightly surprised and Caius growled, "What sort of compromise?" They were worried and suspicious, I could tell. Caius and Aro were worried they'd be forced to leave their thrones. I shook my head at him, "Nothing that will not benefit to you, my brothers."

"Oh, so _they_ are your brothers now?" Vladimir sneered, his hurt red eyes staring up at me. Alec and Jane walked to his sides and he wrapped his arms around them, as though protecting them from me. My eyes widened, "No, that's not what I meant... please listen..."

Stefan growled, "Why should we listen? You are going to become one of them, a Volturi scum, and leave us!" Stefan wasn't as mad as he made himself sound. He was more panicked than angry. I could see it in his eyes. He was afraid he'd lose me. He was afraid he'd have to go through the rest of his undead life knowing one of his closest friends was sitting in his enemies castle, probably shagging the senses off of the dullest person he knew.

The thought made me wince, "Stefan, Vladimir, if you'd give me a moment to explain, please..." My eyes were pleading. I held my clasped hands out, like I was praying to them. I was nearly out of Marcus's lap by now and if it hadn't been for his arm around my waist, I would have been on my knees in front of them.

Vladimir still looked confused and hurt but he listened. Stefan was stubborn and turned away but I could tell his ears were open. Alec and Jane weren't angry, just worried, so they listened carefully, their arms outstretched a little, anticipating a hug from me. I'd give them one as soon as I got Stefan and Vladimir to hear me out.

"I'm not going to be a Volturi BUT," I raised my voice a little when Caius started to argue, "I will be with Marcus a majority of the time. No, you will not be our servants or guard. You are your own coven and we respect that... right?" I turned a narrow glare to the Volturi leaders and most of them nodded. Caius crossed his arms but didn't argue this time. "I have an idea but it's a bit of a stretch. I'm hoping you guys care enough about me to do it."

Vladimir, who'd been desperate for a solution the entire time, smiled at me, "Whatever it is, we will do it." Stefan looked angry at Vladimir's outburst but didn't deny what Vladimir said. Stefan didn't want to admit he was as desperate as Vladimir was... but he was desperate.

"Good," I said with a smile, "My idea is... we join the covens."

All hell broke loose. Caius stood, his voice rising quickly as Stefan's equaled in intensity. Vladimir tried to argue over Aro's voice and I could hear Marcus trying to mutter something in my ear to calm me but all it did was add to the increasing volume of noise in the room. Finally, I was able to focus on one voice, "Look, we considered your mating to Marcus to be a truce between the covens but combining the covens is impossible!"

I glared at Stefan, "Is it? Or are all you old men so God damned stubborn that you won't back down and let go of your pride? Let me ask you this, Stefan, if someone other than the Volturi were leading, would you be okay with combining the covens?"

"Absolutely," he replied angrily, "but I just don't see..."

"Caius," I started, interrupting Stefan's arguement, "Would you be able to handle a coven if the Romanians weren't the leaders?"

Caius was reluctant. To be honest, Caius wasn't the kind of person that liked to be ruled by anybody. But I knew, in Caius's mind, that being ruled by someone else was way better than being ruled by a Romanian. He sighed, "I suppose..."

"Well then, why don't we get someone on the outside to lead? A former nomad perhaps?" I suggested, subtly prompting them.

Vladimir scoffed, "We cannot trust this title to just anybody. We need somebody we can all trust."

"Someone who isn't a Volturi," Stefan continued.

"But isn't a Romanian," Caius spat, causing Stefan and Vladimir to glare.

Before another fight could break out, I held up my arms, "Hey, hey, hey! Why not me?"

"You?" It had been a chorus of voices, ranging from the deep timber of Stefan to the high feminine pitch of Jane. At first, it had seemed as though they found it ridiculous. How could a girl like me lead a group of men like this?

Then, slowly, realization dawned on them. I was the link. I was the only thing keeping them from ripping each other apart. If it hadn't been for me, they wouldn't be here right now. They'd be plotting against each other. But, because of me, they were standing in the same room, speaking to each other without many threats, staring at the same person who might have been the answer to vampiric peace.

Before anyone else could speak, Stefan's expression became firm and defiant, "I refuse," and he turned, striding from the room in ignorance. I sighed. This could take a while.

_**Eh... I don't know what to say about this one, other than that Stefan is a stubborn asshole sometimes. And that I love his voice. Romanian accents are amazing and **_**deep**_** Romanian voices, ah... I could listen to him talk all day. He could put me to sleep with that deep baritone of his. Ugh, I love Stefan. Alright, enough gushing. I'll get back to posting chapters. Till next time.**_

_**~Penny (Shipping Master)**_

_**BTW, this is the second to last chapter. Don't be upset if you feel this ends too early. I have a sequel in the making and an epilogue for this story so really, I guess this is the third to last chapter. Eh well, caio!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I paced in front of my mate, deep in thought. I loved Stefan and Vladimir but I didn't love them as much as I loved Marcus. I wanted them in my life. Vladimir was willing but Stefan was so set against it... I stopped pacing and Marcus looked up at me expectantly.

"Stefan doesn't want to live with the Volturi, correct?"

Most of the vampires in the room nodded. I smirked, "Well, what if there was a separate castle for the Romanian clan that was close enough for me to go from castle to castle easily but far enough that they would have their own space?"

"Are you suggesting a second castle built near our castle in Volterra?" Aro asked skeptically. True, it sounded a bit out of the ordinary but I thought the citizens of Volterra wouldn't have a problem with another 'royal family' moving in next door.

I nodded to him, "Why not? Another 'royal family' in the city, the citizens would surely be overjoyed." Aro's mouth snapped shut in thought as his eyes went to the floor. He was thinking so deeply. I walked to him and put my hand on his, our minds exchanging information. _I do not think this will work, cara mia,_ Aro thought with concerned eyes.

_Well, we won't know unless we try,_ I thought confidently. _What have we got to lose?_

_Stefan and Vladimir disregard our rules,_ Aro stated firmly, _What would happen if they were to expose themselves in front of humans..._

"That won't happen," I said sternly and several eyes flew to me in confusion. I sighed, _Vladimir and Stefan know better than to make me upset. They do everything they can to make me happy. Why would they do that to me? Why would they expose themselves?_

Aro once again stared at the floor in thought, _I suppose it might work. It would take years to build their castle and even longer to furnish it..._

I grinned wryly, _I think we can handle it._

"Then it is settled," Aro said out loud and stood to address everyone in the room, "We shall have a separate castle made for the Romanians... and a documented truce shall be made between covens."

Vladimir's mouth dropped open in surprise and Caius's face contorted in rage, "Aro, you cannot be serious..."

"Oh, but I am," Aro said, giving Caius a patient smile. "You see, Styx has some very convincing points and it is in our best interest to keep our queen happy..."

"Queen!?" Caius sputtered.

"_Queen?" _Stefan nearly shouted as he stepped back into the room.

"Q-Queen?" I said nervously, not sure if I was ready for the responsibility of Queen.

"Queen," Marcus said gently, taking my hands in his and smiling, "You shall make the most dazzling, beautiful, strong-willed Queen, my dearest."

I would have blushed if able and I smiled at him embarrassed. A Queen? How could I be a Queen? I summoned all my courage and grinned, "You're right. I'll make a _fantastic_ Queen!" I stood up quickly, my pride overtaking my fright, "I'm sure I will make the best Queen ever!" I suddenly felt very shy with everyone's eyes on me and I shrunk back into my seat, "With all of your help, of course."

"Definitely!" Aro said, draping an arm over my shoulders, "I am sure the Volturi guard will be completely willing to help you out! And once the wedding is over, they will have no choice but to serve you!"

"_Wedding?!_"

_**Well, folks, this is the last real chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. Heh, I like how confident Styx gets for a second and then she gets all shy and shrinks. Heheheh, I laugh at her awkwardness. :) For the last time...**_

_**~Penny (the Concluder)**_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

I smirked and strode up to the field, "Anyone up for a game of soccer?"

"In my day, we called it football," Aro called and grinned at me happily, "It was a merry sport. Indeed, I shall join you in your game." He ran to my side and rubbed his hands together, "So... who shall be our captains, hmm?"

"I think I should be head of one of the teams," Stefan said boldly, holding a soccer ball in his hand. "I have been in three championships and won for my country several times under many different names, as has Vladimir. Since I have spent the last year teaching Alec to play, I have decided that coaching would be best for me and for Alec to take my place."

Alec grinned and joined me on the field. I rubbed my chin in thought, "I think... Caius, you'll be the other captain."

He smirked at me, "Fair enough. I am not very good at this game anyway."

"Pfft, you are better at yelling at people, Caius. A coaching job is perfect for you," Vladimir jeered and high fived Stefan as he passed him. "I shall join the game, if only to smear the Volturi scum into the mud and wreap victory for the Romanians once again." Automatically, Demetri, Felix, Marcus and Aro stood to Caius's side while Alec, Jane, Carlisle and his clan joined Stefan's side.

I pointed at Edward, "You, you're a referee. And you," I pointed at Emmett, "I see one foul from you, buddy, and you're out of the game." He nodded at me smugly and I continued, "This is soccer, not tackle football... we'll play that next week." Emmett gave a whoop of excitement and danced in place.

More of the lesser known Volturi guards joined Caius's side until finally, I was the only one who needed to choose a side. I was torn. Choose a side with my brothers or choose a side with my mate? Marcus smiled and called to me, "Do not worry, dear. We have plenty of people. Go join your friends and your brothers. We'll be fine." I sent him a warm smile and joined my brothers. Vladimir gave me a pat on the back.

On my team, there was Stefan, the coach, Vladimir, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Alec, Jane, Garrett and myself. On Caius's team, there was Marcus, Aro, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, Corin, Chelsea, Renata and some other Volturi I couldn't place.

Stefan held up the soccer ball but it was popped instantly by a thrown rock. Garrett chuckled, "You may have been a champ in your country but in the U. S. of A. I rocked the soccer scene." Garrett kicked a ball of cement that was painted to look like a soccer ball into the middle of the field, "Now we're talking."

"Football has never been a favored sport of mine," Alistair commented quietly then he shrugged, "but I suppose I can referee for a short while before I leave, now that the Volturi are no longer a threat to me or my friends."

I smiled, "Good, we have a full field. Now, everyone go to the coaches and find out what position they play." We walked to our coaches and I blinked in surprise. Stefan put me as a forward. I'd always been a defender or a goalie in my human days. I wasn't sure I would be able to be a forward. I bucked up all my courage and stood proud against the other team. Vladimir was a forward too, along with Alec, so I knew I was in good hands.

As I watched the other team disperse, I was pleasantly surprised to see Marcus take a place in front of the goal. He was the goalie, eh? Heh, I didn't know if it would be fun or painful to have to beat my mate at this game, especially since there was a chance I might kick him. I grimaced at the thought and shook it from my mind as Edward brought the whistle to his lips and gave a sharp tweet.

It was like war and I was so glad to have Jasper and Garrett on my team. Aro instantly shot the ball towards our goal and Emmett, playing goalie, caught it, his feet digging into the ground as the ball's momentum nearly caused him to fly into the goal. Carlisle grinned, "Nice catch, Emmett!"

Emmett tossed the ball to Rosalie and she kicked it up the field, doing a flip over Felix and Demetri before drilling the ball at their goal. Marcus barely moved his arm and caught the ball in his hand. I didn't miss the cracking noise his hand made nor the slight grimace of pain on his face. I wanted to comfort him but he threw the ball straight at me. I ducked, stupidly, thinking he'd thrown it _at_ me when in truth, he'd thrown it _past_ me, to Aro... who just scored a goal.

I sulked as Aro grinned at me in triumph while Stefan screeched at me angrily and Marcus gave Demetri a high five. Oh, he was so going to get it later. I narrowed my eyes at him and then pointed at him, making sure he knew he was on my shit list. He smiled at me and shook his head, calling my bluff. I couldn't hurt him... but I'd try my damnedest to.

The ball was kicked to Garrett, who bicycle kicked the ball to me and, with no small amount of control and hidden pain, I headed the ball into the goal past Marcus. I landed on my back, my forehead split down the middle and my eyes dazed. Marcus picked me up and helped me fix my head by pressing on both sides of my head until the crack was nonexistent. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to my team.

The game was pretty much the same way throughout. Garrett or Vladimir would try to score. Marcus or Emmett would catch it... or not. Eventually, the score was 13-15, my team winning. Aro was facing off against Emmett for two goal kicks. I crossed my fingers, "Come on, Emmett... come on..."

Aro kicked the ball at a curve and it went into the goal, gaining them one point. I bit my finger nails in fear as the ball went back to Aro and he aimed it directly for Emmett. With one smooth move, he kicked the ball and it went straight into Emmett's gut, making him fall onto his butt... but not into the goal as Aro had intended.

My team cheered, running to Emmett and putting him up on our shoulders. Aro stomped over to his brothers and Caius snapped his clipboard in half in anger. Marcus clapped politely and smiled when I broke from the crowd to run to him. I leapt into his arms and hugged him, "Good game."

He chuckled, "Good game."

_**HA! Gotcha. You thought that chapter was the last one but I have an epilogue so ha.**_

_**Okay, not much detail in this, I know, but it shows that the whole 'two castles' idea was agreed upon since Vladimir and Stefan don't want to fight with Aro, Caius and Marcus anymore. **_

_**This epilogue was inspired during my little sister's soccer game. I was watching and all she did was stand around and wait for the ball to come to her. The way I was yelling and shouting for her to run after the ball made me wonder. If my story's characters were playing soccer, who would be where and on which team? Eventually, I came up with the above paragraphs. I only mention a few people throughout the entire epilogue but just assume everyone was awesome at soccer and that it was awesome to watch because visualizing this was hilarious.**_

_**Alright, so there is a sequel in the making. It's about three quarters of the way done and should be done only-god-knows-when so bear with me. Till the next story...**_

_**~Penny (the Voltanian (Volturi and Romanian mix :3))**_


End file.
